


More Than He Expected

by perfectly_ridiculous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Belly Kink, Body Positive, Breastmilk, Childbirth, Cute, Graphic Depiction of Blood, Graphic Injury, Graphic Labor Scene, Immature Adult, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mental Illness, Mostly porn, Not much of a plot, Overeating, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Sad moments, Significant Age Difference, There's a little bit of story here, Trans Male Pregnancy, Weight Gain and Weight Loss, adorable characters, belly stuffing kink, healthy relationship, multiple pregnancy, sweet relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_ridiculous/pseuds/perfectly_ridiculous
Summary: Luca DaSilva is twenty years old when he goes through an unplanned pregnancy- but Luca gets much more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Same Sex Marriage - Relationship, Same Sex Relationship - Relationship, original male character/original trans male character, Łukasz Jurczyk/Luca DaSilva
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that a lot of what I've written in here is not particularly realistic or scientifically accurate and I don't intend it to be. This is written to be arousing for the most part.  
> With that said though, there is a bit of story here that is not supposed to be pornographic. And there are some sad/emotional and graphic parts that are NOT intended to be arousing. I won't judge anyone if they do get off to it but that wasn't what its original purpose was lol.  
> This was originally just going to be a kink fic but I really love Luca and wanted to continue his story. I've written a different story about Luca, same idea but different and slightly more pornographic, but I don't know if I feel comfortable uploading it or not. We'll see.  
> Don't know if it's helpful or not for the readers to know that a guy wrote this (won't specify anything about myself other than that). Luca would definitely not be offended by the language I used to describe him and neither were any of the trans people who proofread this for me.
> 
> There aren't any specific archive warnings that apply to this story but I'll mention a few here that could possibly be triggering: There's a very graphic birth scene, a few graphic mentions of blood and vomit, and a few major injuries and medical emergencies. This story deals with adoption, mentions of mental illness and disordered eating, body positive and anti-body-shaming themes, and significant weight gain/weight loss. There are a few mentions of religion, some hints at a character having a child-abuse history with their parents, a big but not over-the-top age difference between two married characters, a brief mention of having feelings for someone that a character did not realize was a minor at the time (but not enough to tag this with "underage" because there was nothing sexual there), and an off-balance maturity dynamic between two married characters and an adult who behaves like a teenager. Let me know if I missed anything that was potentially triggering.

Luca woke up one morning in late March, rolling over tiredly in bed and shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight that was reflecting off the snow that hadn’t yet melted and streaming in through his bedroom window.  
“My belly is huge,” was the first thing Luca said, rubbing his six-and-a-half-month pregnant belly, already fat and swollen with quadruplets. Luca lay down on his side and rested his growing baby bump against his soft memory-foam mattress, letting his tired, swollen body decompress. Luca sighed deeply, feeling a great sense of relaxation.  
Luca’s husband, Łukasz, was already at work, leaving Luca with the house to himself and the next few hours to lounge around and eat. It seemed like eating was all Luca was doing nowadays.  
Luca had gained eighty-seven pounds so far with his pregnancy, putting him at around two hundred pounds. Luca was expected to weigh well over three hundred pounds by the time he was ready to give birth, which would be around forty weeks, since he did not want to be induced earlier than that, or at all, and wanted to have a quiet home birth. Luca couldn’t imagine how enormous he was going to be at three hundred pounds after he carried four babies to full-term.  
Łukasz and Luca had decided that they were not ready for a baby, never mind four babies, so they had already found two sets of adoptive parents for Luca’s quadruplets. It made Luca a little sad, but he knew they were doing the right thing, since Luca was still very young and knew how immature and irresponsible he could still be. Luca didn’t think he ever wanted to be pregnant again, even on the right terms, and knew he couldn’t handle taking care of children.  
Luca slid awkwardly out of bed, shifting around the weight from his hefty belly, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. Luca wasn’t quite waddling yet, but he would be in a week or two. He already felt slow and unsteady when he walked.  
Luca acknowledged that he was looking very fat, turning to the side to look at his hugely growing belly in the full-body mirror in the bathroom adjacent to the master bedroom he shared with his husband. Luca’s belly wasn’t the only thing that had gotten big, though. His breasts were inflated with milk, making it impossible to wear a binder and putting him in a double-D bra; his hips, rear end, arms, fingers, and thighs had gotten huge and fat; and his face had grown round and soft, with chubby cheeks and a double chin, and little rolls of fat on the back of his neck. Luca had a few sets of rolls on his body now, but not on his belly, which was huge and round and extremely pregnant. Luca was not quite seven months pregnant and his belly was already bigger and rounder than a large beach ball.  
Luca had a beautiful face, with tiny, delicate features, including a tiny, turned-up nose; big, round green eyes with very long, dark lashes and thick, dark, arched and tapered eyebrows; a medium-tan, almost caramel complexion dotted with brown freckles; and short, straight but messy light brownish hair that stood up a little. Luca had no trace of facial hair or body hair, and he shaved his arms and legs, giving him a youthful, boyish appearance. He had a lazy eye, and silver braces that tightened the gaps between a few missing teeth, and since Luca was almost completely deaf, he had hearing aids as well.   
Luca had been thin before he’d gotten pregnant. Now he was huge, and only going to get more and more enormously fat as his pregnancy progressed. Luca was ready. He was almost excited to see how hugely fat he would grow to be before he gave birth. Luca knew his body would never be the same as it had been before he was pregnant, but his immense weight gain was a welcome change, as for some reason it satisfied him.  
After Luca brushed his teeth, showered, and dressed himself- although it was getting harder and harder to find clothes that could even attempt to hide his big baby belly- he went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Luca ate unbelievably large meals now. He sort of had to, to keep his four babies growing. Luca was eating for five!  
Luca made himself six omelets, three very spicy breakfast burritos, and ham and cheese on a bagel, complete with a quart of whole milk, a big container of yogurt, and a box of frosted donuts. Luca sat down on the couch in the living room to eat his huge meal, feeling his fat belly fill up and bulge as he ate. When he finished, Luca was stuffed. He sat back against the couch cushions, rubbing his full pregnant belly. Luca belched and belched. His fat, full belly was bulging out of his clothes.  
“Ohhh, I’m so stuffed…” Luca groaned, patting his pregnant stomach. He burped.  
Luca really did enjoy eating constantly and being filled with delicious, fattening food. He sometimes felt like he was going to explode, but it was worth it to stuff his pregnant belly and watch and feel himself growing fatter and fatter.  
Luca went back to bed after about an hour and turned on the television in the background as he rested. He took off his shirt and sat there under the blankets in his bra, gently rubbing his sore, tender breasts. Luca’s breasts were fat with milk, and occasionally a little bit of breastmilk leaked out of his big, dark, sore nipples. Luca’s milk ducts were huge and very sensitive. He kneaded his chest softly, relieving a small bit of the pain momentarily.  
Luca began to feel slightly nauseous after a while, and let out a big burp, although it didn’t help much. He was fortunately past the point of actually throwing up, but did get queasy sometimes. Eating more helped to settle his easily upset belly. Luca was always hungry. He took a large chocolate bar out of the bedside table and ate it slowly. He had been craving chocolate a lot lately, including chocolate ice cream, chocolate milkshakes, chocolate cake along with chocolate cupcakes and brownies, chocolate donuts, chocolate granola bars, all types of chocolate candy and pastries, chocolate-covered fruits, and chocolate cookies. He knew it was making him huge, but it felt good to relieve his cravings. Luca could sit down and eat two entire chocolate cakes. It made him full to bursting, but it tasted so good and made him feel better. Luca knew he was going to be unbelievably fat and he was going to be giving birth to some very fat babies. He was trying to picture himself with an enormous baby belly and a very soft, thick, cushy body. Luca wondered how much of his body was going to be covered in rolls. He wasn’t going to be quite fat enough to cause concern, especially since most of the huge weight was in his belly and babies. Luca would be a little smaller after he gave birth and got to be a few weeks postpartum, but he was going to be very, very big for a while nonetheless, especially in the belly.

When Łukasz got home, he found Luca resting calmly in bed, happily rubbing his big belly. Luca had been so placid and blissful throughout his pregnancy. He hadn’t been the least bit cranky or irritable. He was fat and happy.  
“Hey, Luca,” Łukasz said gently, kneeling at the side of their bed and kissing Luca on top of his head. “How are you?”  
“I’m feeling great,” Luca replied, smiling as usual. He felt a gentle ripple in his belly and squirmed a little. He wasn’t quite used to feeling the babies move yet, but it was wonderful. “I ate so much food though…” He gave his pregnant belly a soft pat.  
“That’s okay,” his husband said gently. “It’s normal. You’re getting to be very pregnant now.”  
Luca beamed. “Soon I’ll be even bigger and even more pregnant. I’m trying to gain about forty pounds before I’m twenty-eight weeks.”  
Łukasz kissed him again. “Just be careful. You don’t want to get too fat and have trouble losing all the baby weight once you’re not pregnant anymore. You don’t want to get obese.”  
“I know,” Luca replied cheerfully. “I don’t want to be obese. I just want to be pregnant and fat.”  
Łukasz messed up Luca’s hair. “Get as big as you want. But not too big. I don’t want you to be unhealthy.” He kissed Luca’s fat belly. “What would you like to do now?”  
“I was thinking of doing my dance workout,” Luca said. Luca was not the working-out type at all anymore, although he had once been very athletic, but he wanted to stay healthy while he was pregnant. He had been a competitive dancer when he was thinner, as well as a gymnast and a figure skater, so he figured dancing was the best way to stay somewhat in shape and not let himself get too fat. Luca was a little embarrassed about dancing while he was so big and pregnant, and didn’t allow anyone to watch him do it, but he had fun doing it on his own. Luca couldn’t really move the same way anymore though. Most of his dancing just felt like waddling and moving his big belly around. It made his babies more active in his belly as well and it made him very tired.  
“Okay, I won’t watch you do it,” Łukasz said, smiling at his pregnant husband. “Just don’t tire yourself out too much and be careful not to hurt yourself at all.”  
Luca nodded. He slid very ungracefully out of bed and went into the living room to start his routine.  
While he was dancing, Luca really started to realize how big his belly was getting. He felt like he was about to start waddling very, very soon. He already waddled when he was dancing. It was hard to do much of a dance routine with a big, heavy baby bump.  
Luca was tired and hungry once he was finished, and sat down in bed with a huge tray piled high with microwaved cheeseburgers, three chocolate milkshakes, and a whole small pizza. Luca could eat an entire large pizza, or maybe two, but only if he wasn’t eating another big meal with it.  
Luca filled himself with food, not even leaving a single crumb on either plate or any bit of unfinished beverage. He burped and hiccuped, feeling very fat. Luca fell asleep after a few moments. He was very, very full and extremely tired.


	2. 2

At twenty-nine weeks pregnant, Luca was weighing in at 248 pounds, and his belly was now the size of a large exercise ball. Surprisingly, Luca’s body had barely changed in size except for his stomach and breasts. He was bursting out of his bra and all of his shirts and pants.  
Luca was weighed and measured at the doctor’s office when he went in for an ultrasound. His weight was a little high for his short frame, but nothing dangerous. He wasn’t considered overly fat. Luca’s belly was measuring at fifty-seven inches, which was extremely large, but not too surprising considering the fact that he was carrying four babies inside of him.  
Luca lay on his back on the bed, feeling a little funny since his belly was so big, and sighed and shivered a little at the sensation of the cold ultrasound gel. Luca’s belly button had disappeared entirely, stretched by his huge baby bulge.   
The babies were large and healthy, just like Luca, and everything was still looking fantastic for Luca to give birth privately at home. He wanted to have the babies in his own comfortable bed with just him and his husband there and go to the hospital afterwards.  
Luca was expecting two boys and two girls, an even number. He and Łukasz had decided not to name them and leave that up to the adoptive parents. Each set of parents would be getting two of Luca’s babies, a boy and a girl. Luca felt sad about giving them up but he wanted an open adoption so he could at least be part of their lives a little bit someday, if they ever wanted it. He wasn’t going to force it if they didn’t feel comfortable knowing who their birth parents were.  
With everything looking great, Luca and Łukasz went home happily to cuddle and give Luca a nice big meal.  
Luca was gaining an incredible amount of weight. It was all going right to his belly though. Every day Luca was in awe of the size and shape of his pregnant belly and it was only getting bigger. And every day he ate bigger and bigger meals, growing his big baby belly fatter and fatter.   
Luca was seriously waddling now. He moved with a slow, rolling, side-to-side motion, and he experienced it on a regular basis now as he had taken up going for walks to curb his weight gain slightly. Luca was still dancing too, despite the hugeness of his belly, and it had gotten extremely difficult to do anything except for moving slowly from side to side and moving his belly around.  
By the time Luca would be almost ready to give birth, it would be well into early summer, and he was not looking forward to being heavily pregnant in the heat. He would still keep up with his walks though, that is, if he could even walk at that point.  
Luca went for a long walk in his neighborhood, waddling intensely. He was sweating although it was only spring and nowhere near hot outside yet. Luca’s back was beginning to ache, and he stopped periodically to let out some deep breaths and bend over to relieve his back.  
Luca noticed that people were staring at him, and even glaring, and it made him feel a little bad. He knew it would be hard for most people to understand how and why a man could be pregnant. He didn’t feel like offering an explanation of his gender identity to every single person he came across though. He didn’t owe it to them anyway. But Luca was a sweet, sensitive, bighearted, kind soul, and he felt down when people were disapproving.  
Luca was just twenty years old. He had known his husband, who was six years older, since he was a young teen, and they had dated for a few years when Luca reached early adulthood and had married quickly. Luca wasn’t the most mature person for his age. He was a little naive, and shy, and found great joy in still behaving and feeling like a teenager. He was cheerful and perky and had a zest for life, although he could also be a little mischievous, but never in a malicious way. Luca was the kindest and most loving person most people could ever hope to meet.  
Luca also had an incredibly loving family. He had been adopted from Argentina at the age of seven, and was Argentinian, Venezuelan, Portuguese, and Filipino. Although Luca’s original adoptive parents weren’t kind to him, he’d been adopted again as a teenager by his aunt and uncle. They loved him unconditionally. They hadn’t been disappointed when they found out that Luca was pregnant, they were just concerned, and had also strongly suggested adoption. They continued to care for Luca in a lot of ways, knowing that he wasn’t the most capable on his own. Łukasz also took great responsibility in Luca’s care and education. He loved Luca more than anything and all of them wanted to make sure that Luca lived the happiest life he could. Luca’s pregnancy had come as a shock to everyone though and they were all very worried.  
Luca knew his belly was bulging out of his clothes as he waddled towards home, and he also knew that there was virtually nothing he could do about it. Even maternity clothes were beginning to get too tight. Luca had no idea what he was going to do for clothing once he reached forty weeks pregnant and was carrying over three hundred pounds of fat belly. He decided he was going to take it in stride and wear elastic-waist shorts and crop tops, especially since it would be summer at that point. If he couldn’t hide his pregnant belly, he was going to show it off. He really was starting to love his belly.  
Luca waddled slowly back to the house, and immediately lay down on the living room couch, exhausted. Luca hated lying on his back, since his bump was huge and it felt like it was going to crush him, so he always lay on his side and placed a soft pillow or a fluffy blanket under his belly. It felt so good to rub a soft blanket against his pregnant belly. His stomach was very sensitive to touch and most touches felt very good. He loved having his belly kissed, rubbed, massaged, patted, stroked, held, and tickled. Especially massaged and tickled. Most of the time his belly rippled in response to touch. Having his swollen middle held in his husband’s hands felt great too, and another thing Luca loved was resting his stomach on any reachable surface. It felt good for his belly and it also felt good to let it loose and have some of the weight taken off. At this point he could feel his abdomen expanding day by day and it often needed a rest.

Luca weighed himself at thirty-one weeks pregnant and found that he was fast approaching the three-hundred-pound mark. He was now 266 pounds and his belly had grown immensely. Fortunately for Luca, the rest of his body still hadn’t changed much, except for a bit of swelling in his already chubby face and a few additional rolls and fat deposits on his back and sides. Other than that, he looked great, and was unmistakably hugely pregnant. At this point nobody would ever be mistaking Luca for just being fat. He didn’t even look that fat anymore, just unbelievably pregnant. Luca was beginning to look like he may have been carrying even more than four babies, although he knew he wasn’t.  
Luca’s waddling walks had gotten slower, although he still went for a long one every single day. He was still dancing, though now almost all of his movements centered around his belly. But Luca was having fun. He was having fun eating, waddling, dancing, resting, cuddling with his loving husband, and having his hugely pregnant belly touched to his heart’s content. He was sad that Łukasz had to be at work so much, because he really wanted to spend every second of every day with him. Luca found things to do on his own though, and having the house to himself gave him time to go for a walk- well, waddle… dance in private, eat as much as he could, and rest and comfort his oversized baby belly. His babies were moving, wriggling and kicking a lot more lately. Luca was starting to really love the feeling of it, although it still made him squirm without fail.  
Luca had made himself a nest in his bed, out of all his most comfortable memory-foam pillows and softest blankets. His belly was beginning to leave an indent in the bed as it grew larger and heavier. Luca spent a lot of time in his nest, being alone with his belly and the four babies inside of him. Sometimes Luca stood at the side of the bed and set his huge belly down on it, feeling it sink into the softness and giving some relief to his aching back, which was now beginning to curve from the huge weight of his baby bump.  
It was almost summertime now, and Luca had begun wearing his crop tops and comfy shorts. His belly looked enormous with the shirts just covering his breasts and exposing his heavily pregnant body. He wasn’t getting too hot yet when he went for his waddles, but in a few weeks he would feel like his huge body was melting. He wasn’t looking forward to it but knew the walks were necessary as he needed some exercise to prevent himself from getting too large.

Luca was resting in bed with a big dinner in his belly. He felt comfortable and satisfied. Luca was almost thirty-four weeks and was now 283 pounds. His belly was measuring at sixty-five inches around and wasn’t finished growing.  
“Hey, Luca,” Łukasz said, coming in from the other room with a box of cookies in his hand that Luca knew was for him. “Want some snacks?”  
“My tummy’s a little full, but sure,” Luca agreed, taking the box and beginning to eat the cookies. Within a few moments, Luca had eaten all of the cookies and the box was empty.  
“BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!” Luca belched loudly, suddenly feeling very full. “Ohhh, I’m really, really stuffed…” He rubbed his belly gently.  
“You’re always hungry,” Łukasz said, laughing a little. He tickled Luca’s pregnant belly.  
Luca giggled, feeling a sensation of pleasure. He sat there letting his husband tickle him for a few minutes before settling into his nest and resting his swollen body to digest his huge meal.

Luca went for a long, slow walk early in the morning. He was really starting to struggle to walk comfortably and the weight of his belly was slowing him down significantly.  
“Ooooh… ooooh… ooooh…” Luca breathed, feeling sweat drip down his fat cheeks. However, he was determined to keep walking every day right up until the day he went into labor.  
Luca was dressed in a pink crop top that covered his breasts but not his belly, and a short, tight pair of comfortable shorts. His belly was completely exposed and it was obvious to everyone that he was very, very pregnant. Luca still felt bad when people stared at him or gave him disapproving looks but he was now entirely comfortable with his body.  
“Ooooh,” Luca panted, stopping for a few minutes and bending backward with his hands on his big hips. “Ohhh, I’m getting so damn fat… Oooof…” He inhaled and exhaled sharply, really feeling the heaviness of his pregnant belly. “Wow, I’m big… I’m about to pop.”  
Luca gave his belly a few big pats and breathed in and out a few more times, then was back on his way home, waddling very sluggishly.  
“I’m home…” Luca panted when he got back to the house and opened the front door, waddling into the front hallway and bending forward until his belly was over his knees, breathing heavily. “I’m so big and so… so tired…” Luca stood back up, stretching with his hands on his aching back. “Ughhh…”  
“You’re okay, Luca,” Łukasz said, putting his hand on Luca’s back. “Deep breaths. Maybe you shouldn’t go for such long walks when you’re this pregnant.”  
“No… No, I want to,” Luca insisted. “I need the exercise. It’s good for me. I would get too fat if I was just laying in bed all the time.”  
“Alright,” his husband sighed. “Just don’t overdo it. Would you like it if I walked with you from now on? You know, just to keep an eye on you and help you out if you get too tired?”  
Luca smiled. “I would love that, honestly.” He hugged his husband tight, his big baby bump pressing up against him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Luca.” Łukasz kissed Luca on the cheek. “Would you like some water? And maybe something big for lunch? You must be hungry from all that, uh, waddling.”  
Luca nodded. “I’m really thirsty. And I think my belly is hungry.” He rubbed his pregnant stomach, which was gurgling with emptiness.  
Luca sat down at the kitchen table, which was getting difficult to fit his belly under. His hugely swollen middle pushed the edge of the table up slightly and the chair warped a bit from the enormous amount of weight he’d gained with his pregnancy.  
Luca drank a water bottle and four bottles of root beer, which made him burp and hiccup. He ate a huge lunch which made his belly swell with food and caused the table to become even more lopsided. Luca groaned from his fullness and let out several more burps. The hiccuping continued until his extremely stuffed belly was settled.  
Luca was really enjoying his pregnancy now. He was relishing in his enormous meals and a wonderful feeling of joy and calmness had set into him. Luca was blissfully happy, and although he had no intention of keeping his quadruplets once he delivered them, he was still overcome with the amazing feeling of being heavily pregnant.


	3. 3

Luca had another ultrasound at thirty-seven weeks pregnant to check up on how things were progressing, and to get more of a clear idea on whether it would still be safe for him to give birth naturally. He would have a few more ultrasounds before he was due in order to keep an eye on that.  
Luca’s weight wasn’t too much of a concern, although he was up to 304 pounds, but that wasn’t unexpected with a quadruplet pregnancy. What was unexpected was his size. Luca’s belly was measuring at an incredible seventy-two inches and was the size of a barrel, but much more circular. Luca was so big-bellied that he was waddling around with his enormous bump causing his back to bend slightly as he walked, pushing his belly out in front of him. He was still going for all his daily walks and he was still dancing, somehow.  
“Your belly is a little too big to have you lie on your back, so we’re gonna sit you up for this,” the ultrasound technician said to Luca. “You need a full bladder, though. Do you feel like you have to pee?”  
“Um…” Luca touched his bladder area, and realized that it was fairly empty. “No, not really.”  
“We have some Ginger Ale here, that should make you have to go.” She handed Luca a big bottle of soda. “You don’t have to drink the whole thing.”  
“He will anyway,” Łukasz said with a short laugh, and he was right.  
Luca quickly drank the entire bottle, and began to burp and hiccup a little. “Sorry,” he said, his cheeks flushing. “Oh boy, now I have to pee.”  
Luca got up on the examination bed with a little bit of help. He sat down with his legs open and his belly in between them.  
“Okay, Luca, it’s gonna feel a little cold,” the technician said, but Luca already knew that.   
Luca felt the cool gel touch his taut skin and giggled.  
“Feeling a little silly?” she asked him, smiling.  
“Yeah,” Luca said softly, letting out another quick giggle, followed by a hiccup.  
“He’s not very grown up,” Łukasz laughed. “He’s always kinda silly. Right, Luca?” He patted Luca’s head.  
“Yeah, that’s true,” Luca agreed. He smiled.  
“You have a lot of babies in here,” the technician said to Luca. “Quadruplet pregnancies can be really uncomfortable. Have you been feeling okay?”  
Luca nodded cheerfully. “I’m feeling really great.”  
Once again, everything looked perfect for Luca and his babies. Luca and his quadruplets were huge and healthy. Luca’s measurements were exceedingly large, but not dangerous, and he was still able to walk. Luca’s pregnancy had not been unsafely impacted by his testosterone therapy which was a relief for everyone. It had come as a bit of a shock that Luca had gotten pregnant while taking testosterone, but he was on a very low dose so it hadn’t been impossible. Two more checkups in the next three weeks would determine for sure how Luca’s home birth was going to go, but so far everything was looking like it would go smoothly.


	4. 4

“Ohhh, I’m so overdue…” Luca moaned, standing tiredly and looking at his unbelievably enormous, overly pregnant belly in the full-body mirror across from his bed. He was almost a week past his due date, and he wasn’t completely dilated yet. Luca was told that if he didn’t naturally go into labor in three more days, he was going to have to be induced in the hospital.  
“You’ll be okay, Luca,” his husband assured him, holding him. “Let’s go for a walk. Maybe getting a little exercise will help.”  
“Okay,” Luca sighed. He really struggled to reach over his belly to tie his shoes, and realized he couldn’t do it, letting out a frustrated groan.  
Łukasz tied Luca’s shoes for him and helped him out the door so they could go for a walk.  
“Ooooh, ooooh, I’m uncomfortable,” Luca panted once they had gone about a block. “I’ve never felt so fat in my life.”  
“You are definitely fat,” Łukasz said in agreement. “But in a good way. You’re fat with four little surprises inside of you.”  
Luca exhaled sharply. “Ohhh, I’m too big…” He bent backwards slightly, rubbing his hugely oversized belly. “I never expected to be so overdue… I weigh 340 pounds...”  
“We can go home if you want,” Łukasz told him sympathetically.  
Luca shook his head. He was determined. “No, I wanna finish this walk. I can do it.”  
Luca waddled for the whole usual distance of his walk, his big belly sticking far out in front of him as his body moved side-to-side slowly with each step. When Luca and Łukasz arrived home, Luca immediately kicked his shoes off and got into his nest in their bed, panting.  
Luca felt some incredibly strong movements in his bump and he could actually see it. He breathed slowly and deeply, massaging his fluttering belly. Luca felt a little twinge in his vagina and sat up straight, alerted.  
“Can you see how dilated I am?” Luca asked his husband, who was on the other side of the room.  
Łukasz nodded and came over to him, slipping Luca gently out of his shorts and underwear. “Well… You look a little wider now than you did earlier,” he said. “Hopefully that’s a good sign. Let’s wait a little while and see what happens.”  
Nothing much happened over the course of the rest of the day, except for much more frequent and stronger-than-usual kicks and flutters in Luca’s belly. Luca ate the biggest, spiciest meals he’d ever had to see if that would move him along at all. Luca was frustrated that he hadn’t gone into labor by the end of the day, but he fell asleep quickly and slept soundly, snoring.  
Luca was startled awake in the very early morning by a painful tingling in his private parts and a gush of fluid out of his body and onto the sheets. “Oh my gosh!” Luca exclaimed, realizing that his water broke.  
“Łukasz, wake up!” Luca gasped, startling his husband awake. “My water just broke!”  
“Okay, Luca, relax,” his husband told him gently, stroking his hair. “Just get comfy and hopefully you’ll be in labor soon.”  
Luca began having contractions quickly, and as the day went on, the more frequent and painful they got. He stayed comfortably in his nest and once the contractions got really intense, Luca stripped himself naked, spread his legs wide, and bent them at the knee, sitting back into the pillows up against the headboard.  
“I think I’m ready…” Luca panted as a huge contraction ripped through him, followed by a second one, just as intense. “Ooooh, oh my God!!!” Luca clenched his teeth.  
“Ready to push?” Łukasz asked him, inching closer to Luca in the bed and squeezing his hand.  
Luca nodded. “Yes, I’m ready.” Luca rested his head against his pillows and began to breathe rapidly. “Ooooh… aaahhh… ooooh… aaahhh...”  
Luca screamed and sobbed as he pushed with all his strength. He had never been in so much pain in his life. “Ooooooooh… It fucking HURTS!!!” Luca’s teeth were clenched tight and his face was stained with sweat and tears. Luca had never really been one to swear much but there was quite a bit of foul language coming out of his mouth.  
“You’re okay, Luca. You’re doing a good job.” Łukasz smoothed Luca’s sweaty hair. “Come on, Luca, keep pushing!”  
“I’m gonna fucking DIE!!!” Luca shouted as he gave another hard push, biting his lip so hard it almost drew blood. “Oh my God, oh my God, just get it out of me!!! FUCK!!!!!”  
Luca was having trouble pushing and he was starting to feel completely exhausted. He had no idea how he was going to get four babies out of him if he couldn’t even push out one.  
“How the HELL am I gonna pop this baby out?!!” Luca panted, holding his laboring belly. His contractions were so painful that he could hardly breathe.  
“Maybe we should go to the hospital,” Łukasz suggested gently, giving Luca’s belly a soothing rub.  
“FUCK NO!!!” Luca shouted, just as he was having a huge contraction. “Sorry… I’m sorry… It just… IT HURTS!!! UGGGHHH!!!!!! I AM NEVER FUCKING HAVING SEX AGAIN!!!!!!!”  
“We don’t have to,” Łukasz sighed. “But you should go on birth control anyway…” He was trying to stay calm so Luca wouldn’t panic so much. But Luca was already panicking.  
Luca panted loudly, straining. He could actually feel something pushing his vagina open. Luca screamed, and with one more big push, the first huge baby was out, along with some blood.  
“Ohhh…” Luca gasped, relaxing slightly, as he heard his firstborn daughter crying. “Oh, my gosh, my baby…” Luca took the crying infant into his arms and held her, although he was still having contractions. “It’s okay, Mommy’s here…”  
“I guess you make huge babies, Luca,” Łukasz said, looking a little shocked. “Here, let me hold her. You’re not done yet.”  
Luca groaned, feeling another sharp contraction. He pushed and pushed, screaming and crying, until the second baby was out, an even larger boy.  
Luca had the same gentle, instinctive reaction he’d had with the first baby. He held him close, feeling tears of joy run down his cheeks along with his tears of pain.   
However, there were still two more to go.  
When the third baby was almost out, Luca felt slightly dizzy and vomited. He was shaking so hard from the pain that he couldn’t even stay steady enough to push. But Luca knew he had to keep going.  
Finally, after hours and hours of painful, exhausting, excruciating labor, Luca had given birth to four huge, healthy babies. After his fourth daughter was born, Luca collapsed into the bed, panting and gasping for air. He was so fatigued and light-headed that he didn’t even realize he was bleeding. Luca was still in agony, and felt like he was going to pass out any second. “Well… I popped…” he said breathlessly.  
“Luca! You’re bleeding!!!” Łukasz exclaimed loudly, alarming Luca, since it was uncharacteristic from his usual calm demeanor.  
Luca was horrified to find that he was hemorrhaging. A huge pool of blood was spreading rapidly across the white bedsheets, leaving a dark, saturated stain.  
“Oh my God, I’m gonna die…” Luca gasped in almost a whisper, feeling faint at the sight of what looked to be almost a gallon of blood leaving his weak body.  
“Oh my God, Luca, there’s so much blood…”  
Luca was terrified. He had never seen his husband panic like that. He knew something was very, very wrong.  
“I’m bleeding to death,” Luca said in a frail voice. “I’m dying… I’m gonna die…”  
“You won’t die. We’re going to the hospital. I’m calling an ambulance right now! Just stay with me, Luca. Stay awake!”  
Luca began to cry quietly, picking up his discarded shirt from the bed and holding it to his torn vaginal opening, trying to slow the bleeding.  
Łukasz quickly called an ambulance, urging them to get there as soon as possible. He made it very clear that this was an emergency.  
The ambulance arrived promptly, fortunately for Luca. He didn’t remember much of what happened after that since he fainted as soon as he was placed on the stretcher.  
Luca was rushed to the hospital where he regained consciousness long enough to know that he was going to need emergency surgery. Łukasz held Luca’s hand while he was put under the anesthesia and Luca drifted off easily, waking up to a feeling of complete numbness below the waist and a horrible migraine.  
One of the first things Luca did when he woke up was proceeding to completely empty the contents of his stomach all over the floor. He vomited several times until there was just water and acid coming up. Luca almost choked, feeling like there was vomit even coming out of his nose.  
“I never want to have a baby again,” Luca said tiredly, catching his breath. “Please, sterilize me,” he begged the nurses.  
“We can start you on birth control as soon as you have a period again,” one of them told him calmly.  
“Is there birth control that will make me never get pregnant again?” Luca asked desperately.  
“There are options for completely preventing pregnancy,” the nurse explained. “You can talk to your gynecologist about it as soon as you’re out of the hospital. There’s an IUD and there’s an implant that can help with that.”  
Luca breathed a huge sigh of relief. He genuinely never wanted to give birth again and he would never change his mind. He couldn’t possibly fathom being in that much pain and having such a traumatic experience ever again. But Luca’s life had been saved, and he was grateful for that.


	5. 5

Luca was discharged from the hospital a little over a week later. He was still in immense pain and had been prescribed painkillers and told not to leave his house, and advised to mostly stay in bed. Luca was watched carefully to make sure he wasn’t showing signs of postpartum depression and thankfully he wasn’t.  
Luca didn’t have much of an appetite due to his pain, and fortunately that helped him lose a big portion of his pregnancy weight. Luca’s belly was still quite large but he no longer weighed even close to three hundred pounds. Luca was still pleasantly fat though and his belly had gotten very soft and jellylike, which he and his husband both enjoyed. He was amazed that he didn’t have many noticeable stretchmarks.  
Luca had been fitted with an IUD, which was good for ten years, so he didn’t have to worry about getting pregnant again, even though Luca didn’t feel like having sex anytime soon either.  
“It still hurts to move,” Luca moaned, shifting around awkwardly in bed in order to get on his feet to take a shower. He rubbed his sore crotch sensitively, flinching at the pain.  
Łukasz kissed him. “I’ll help you.” He assisted Luca with standing and supported him as he walked to the bathroom. He helped Luca get undressed and into the shower. Luca had been showering much less frequently lately because getting out of bed was a huge ordeal. He hadn’t showered at all for a while when he’d gotten home from the hospital.  
Luca still cried with relief when he took showers. The hot water felt so good on his sore body. He let Łukasz wash him and even bathe him sometimes. Being cared for was so nice although it made Luca a little more dependent.

Luca lost a lot more weight over the course of the next few months, and was now back down to 197 pounds, meaning he’d lost an incredible 143 pounds of baby weight. He had regained his appetite and still loved to eat, although he was definitely keeping it under control. Luca knew his body would never be thin again but having a big jelly belly and chunky hips and thick thighs wasn’t the worst thing in the world. He actually kind of liked it. His face looked amazingly sweet too with his round cheeks. Luca was overweight, but not obese, so his health wasn’t at risk. In fact, Luca was the very picture of health, with his full figure and hearty appetite.  
“I’m so fluffy,” Luca giggled, pulling his shirt back to reveal his soft, round stomach and squishy rolls. Luca was in love with his post-pregnancy body.  
“Come here, Chunky,” Łukasz said affectionately, pulling Luca into his arms on the living room couch. “Oh, you’re so cuddly…”  
“Snuggle me then,” Luca said lovingly.  
Łukasz wrapped Luca in a soft blanket and snuggled him close. He kissed his chubby cheeks repeatedly, rubbing their noses together tenderly. “You’re a big baby,” Łukasz told Luca sweetly, giving him a big squeeze. “You’re just too cute, Luca.”  
Luca beamed. “I love you,” he said.  
Łukasz kissed him again, on his little nose. “I love you so much.”  
“I’m the cutest, fattest little thing you’ve ever seen,” Luca said, squirming with delight.  
“Aw, Luca, you’re not the fattest. Don’t say that about yourself.”  
Luca played with his belly happily. “I’m perfectly fat and really, really round.”  
“Let me see that round belly,” his husband said, rolling Luca over onto his back and pulling the blanket down. He rolled Luca’s shirt up to his chest. “Oh, there it is…” He tickled Luca’s belly playfully.   
Luca giggled and squealed with pleasure. “Give me all the belly tickles,” he squeaked.  
“You got it,” Łukasz said, tickling Luca like crazy. “Oh, that little belly… It’s so soft… I’m gonna tickle it forever!”  
Luca giggled and squealed and squirmed with the ultimate pleasure. He wasn’t sexually aroused, but he was very, very sensitive to touch, especially on his soft, chubby belly. He loved being touched and tickled and squeezed.  
“Am I squishy enough?” Luca giggled.  
“You’re so squishy,” his husband replied, gently squeezing the rolls on Luca’s belly. “You have a squishy belly, squishy sides, squishy thighs, a squishy butt, a squishy face, a squishy neck, squishy arms…” He squished and kneaded every part of Luca’s body except for his extremely sore breasts and gave him a big kiss on the neck and then the stomach.  
“Ooooh…” Luca moaned happily, settling into his husband’s gentle, muscular arms.  
Luca’s breasts rubbed up against Łukasz’s arm and he cried out a little in pain. “Oww, my boobs…” His breasts were compressed by his binder, which made them hurt even more.  
Luca’s breasts were still fat and ripe with milk. He had been given a breast pump, but hadn’t used it much. He decided that now was probably as good a time as ever to use it.  
Luca climbed carefully off the couch and went to the kitchen. He took the breast pump out of the cabinet, went into the bedroom and climbed into bed, and began pumping out some of the milk. “Ohhh…” Luca breathed, half from pain and half from relaxation.  
Luca’s breasts were visibly smaller and slightly less tender after he’d pumped them out for what felt like a very long time. He deposited the breastmilk into a large plastic bottle and set it on the nightstand, trying to decide how he should proceed with it.  
“What are you gonna do with all that?” Łukasz asked him, entering the room.  
Luca hesitated. “Uh…” He thought for a moment. “Uh, I’m gonna drink it.”  
“Gross…” his husband said, cringing. “Well, I don’t want any.”  
Luca smiled. “All for me.” He picked up the bottle and took a sip, contemplating the taste for a few seconds. “Um… It’s actually not that bad.” Luca tilted the bottle back and drank the whole thing.  
“That’s so gross,” Łukasz said, looking a little disturbed. “Drinking your own breastmilk?”  
“Well, at least it came out of me,” Luca told him with a laugh. He squeezed his breasts a little, which caused a trail of milk to trickle out of his nipples and down his binder and shirt. “Oops…”  
“At least now you know what to do with it, I guess,” Łukasz sighed, still looking skeptical.  
Luca began to pump his breasts out every day, and always drank the milk. He put it in his coffee a few times which almost made Łukasz want to throw up. Luca insisted that it wasn’t gross and didn’t taste bad but his husband was not convinced. Eventually, Luca’s breasts were no longer hugely swollen and were hardly in pain at all. By the time of his twenty-first birthday in October, he wasn’t producing much breastmilk anymore.

“Happy birthday, Luca!!!” Łukasz exclaimed on the morning of his husband’s twenty-first birthday, waking him up in bed. “How do you wanna celebrate?”  
“Well, no alcohol, that’s for sure…” Luca said. Luca was repulsed by drinking and drug use, although he did smoke cigarettes and ingest a lot of caffeine. He had given up smoking and coffee and the more unhealthy types of soda while he was pregnant, but it was very hard for him and he couldn’t resist the cravings anymore.  
“Do you feel like going out to eat?” his husband asked him. “You haven’t been out of the house much in a while. We could go to the mall too. I’ll buy you anything you want.” He kissed Luca.  
Luca smiled and kissed him back. “Okay, that sounds good!”  
“I have some cake for you first, though,” Łukasz told him. “Get dressed and brush your teeth and you can have some and open your presents.”  
Luca nodded enthusiastically.  
Luca ended up eating the big chocolate cake to entirety. He ate cake and drank Pepsi until his belly was huge and bloated.  
“BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!!” Luca belched, and he and his husband were both shocked by the magnitude of the burp. “BURP! URRRRRRRRRRRRP!!! URP!” Luca patted his fattened belly and leaned back in the kitchen chair.  
“How are you not throwing up?!” Łukasz gasped. “I can’t believe you put a whole cake in there.” He gave Luca’s enormously distended belly a hard pat and it jiggled with the touch.  
“I’m… HIC…! URP…! full,” Luca said, sounding a bit strained. “HIC!!!” Luca hiccuped for a few minutes. He groaned. “Ohhh… I’m gonna put on a few pounds from this…” He rubbed his fat and bloated stomach. “BURRRP!”  
Luca was almost too full to move. He staggered into the living room, waddling like he was pregnant again, and lay down on his back on the couch, breathing heavily. “Ooooh… ooooh… ooooh…” Luca’s belly felt so stuffed and so tight that he felt like he might explode. “I’m gonna burst,” he moaned. “I’m so fattened up I can barely move. Ohhh, my tummy is so full… BURRRP!”  
Łukasz sat beside Luca and massaged his husband’s huge bloated stomach gently. “It’s okay, Luca. Just relax and digest it for a while. Do you still want dinner later or was that enough food in your belly for today?”  
“Yes, I still want dinner,” Luca said with a groan. “It’s my birthday, I gotta indulge.”  
Łukasz continued to rub and massage Luca’s enormously stuffed belly in slow, gentle circles for the next hour or so. Luca was feeling a little better after he expelled an unbelievable amount of gas in the form of burps, farts and hiccups.  
“I’ve never had this much gas in my life,” Luca groaned, letting out a loud burst of wind from his rear end.  
“Poor Luca,” Łukasz sighed. “What possessed you to eat a whole cake?”  
“I just felt like it,” Luca told him with a shrug. “The cake looked good. I wanted some food in my belly. URRRRRRRRRRRRP!”  
After a few hours passed, Luca was finished expelling gas, but his stomach was still swollen. Luca opened his birthday gifts and was extremely happy with everything he got. After that, Luca walked uneasily to his husband’s car to go to the mall and to dinner.  
Luca slouched in the passenger seat, his still-stuffed belly bulging out from under his shirt. Luca’s pants were still unbuttoned, unable to contain his enormous bloat. Luca closed his eyes for most of the car ride, his hand resting on his blown-up belly.  
“We might need to get you some bigger clothes if you keep eating like this,” Łukasz joked to Luca as they browsed stores in the mall.  
“Very funny,” Luca sighed. “I’m only stuffing myself because it’s my birthday. You know I always do that on special occasions.”  
“That’s true,” his husband agreed. “You don’t need to gain any weight. I like your belly the way it is. Nice and soft and round.” He gave Luca’s bloated belly a quick rub under his shirt.  
“I won’t get any fatter, just for you,” Luca said, smiling. “Thank God I’ll never be pregnant again. I can’t believe I weighed over three hundred pounds. I was so big and fat.”  
“I can’t believe you had quadruplets,” Łukasz said to him. “That doesn’t run in my family. No one in my family even has twins. That must’ve come from your side.”  
“Probably,” Luca sighed. “I’m adopted, so I don’t know.”  
“You were enormous though,” his husband said with a little smile. “I can’t believe you still went for walks right up until the day your water broke.”  
“I could barely walk, I was just waddling,” Luca laughed. “I felt like I was gonna pop every time I went for a walk though. Ooooh, I feel fat again just thinking about it.” Luca inhaled deeply, pushing his belly out and making himself look pregnant again. He rubbed his stomach. “It wasn’t that bad being huge and fat, it was the labor that I never want to go through again. That’s enough to make me never want to have a baby.”  
“Put your stomach back in,” Łukasz laughed. “You don’t want people to think you’re actually pregnant again, do you?”  
“My belly already looks kinda pregnant from all that cake,” Luca said, but he exhaled loudly and sucked his belly back in. “At least I’m not waddling anymore.”  
Luca loved his husband more than anything and was so grateful to have him. The two of them never argued, fought, or got frustrated with each other. They were the definition of a happy couple, or “couple goals,” as Luca called it.  
Łukasz bought Luca a big bag of new clothes and a few boxes of new sneakers. Luca was overjoyed. He hadn’t even asked for most of it. He couldn’t believe how good his husband was to him. Luca couldn’t have ever found a more perfect match for him if he’d tried.  
The way they’d met was unbelievably sweet. Łukasz had been a DJ at a nightclub, and Luca was a drummer in a relatively unknown pop-cover band. Luca’s band was performing at the club, and Łukasz was in complete awe of Luca’s performance. He thought Luca was the most incredibly talented drummer he’d ever seen in his entire life. Luca also thought Łukasz was an amazing DJ and approached him after the concert to thank him for making his band’s music engineering sound so good and to tell him he’d done an incredible job opening for the performance with his set.   
The two of them clicked right away and immediately exchanged numbers and followed each other on Instagram. They each thought the other was the most attractive person they’d ever seen in their lives. Łukasz didn’t usually date men, but he was in love with Luca. Luca was exclusively interested in men but had never been in a relationship. However, neither of them knew how old the other actually was, and their guesses were completely wrong. Łukasz was twenty-two at the time, and Luca was only sixteen. Luca had assumed that Łukasz was eighteen or nineteen and Łukasz had estimated Luca to be around eighteen, although he looked like a much younger teen. They were both a little embarrassed once they found out each other’s actual age. Łukasz was respectful though, and didn’t pursue anything more than a friendship with Luca until he was of age. Shortly after they began dating they realized that they were soulmates. Łukasz had never known anyone to be more beautiful, kindhearted, spirited, feisty, affectionate, and empathetic than Luca. Luca had never been so attracted to anyone and had never felt so cared for and spoiled and looked after. They were truly made for each other.

Surprisingly, Luca didn’t completely overindulge at dinner. Just a little. He was still full from his birthday cake and his belly was still swollen. His belly was extremely fattened after dinner though, since he’d eaten two full-sized bacon cheeseburgers, three tacos, and drank a large diet Pepsi and had two refills. Luca was so bloated and bulging with food that his jeans popped open, breaking the zipper, and his shirt couldn’t contain his overblown stomach. He knew people would be staring at him if he got up, so he tried to hide his belly under the table and refrained from using the bathroom, even though his bladder was also strained and bulging.  
“Oh, oh, ohhh…” Luca moaned, breathing hard as he leaned all the way back against the restaurant booth, so full he felt like he was going to pop. He pulled his pants down slightly and rolled up his shirt and let his belly out. Luca hiccuped uncontrollably and burped several times, trying his hardest to keep his mouth closed, but one huge belch escaped, causing a lot of stares and glares. “Sorry…” Luca said meekly to no one in particular, wiping all the dripping sauce and soda off of his face. He felt like a fat mess.  
Łukasz came over to sit next to Luca and discreetly rubbed Luca’s enlarged belly. “I know, I know,” he said gently. “You’re big, huh?”  
Luca nodded. “Too big…” He covered his mouth and burped. “Oh, gosh… I’m so full… URP!”  
“It’s okay,” his husband whispered, giving him a kiss. “Just try to relax and digest some of it. We’ll get you out of here when you’re a little more, uh, able to walk.”  
They paid the bill but waited there for a long time, until Luca was able to get up from the table. Luca waddled to the car, his fat, full belly sloshing and bubbling. His seatbelt felt a bit tight when he strapped himself into the passenger seat.  
Luca was almost in a daze as they headed home. He felt like he might have been falling asleep until he burped and a stream of food found itself coming up out of his stomach. “Oh my God, ew! I’m sorry,” Luca groaned, his head falling to the side, feeling lethargic.  
“Don’t worry about it, Luca,” Łukasz sighed, patting Luca’s soft arm. “Let’s get you home, I’ll give you a nice hot bath and clean you up, and then you can relax. No more food for you tonight though. Your poor belly needs a break.”  
“...Okay,” Luca said, dazed and stunned. He fell asleep.  
Luca vomited a few more times once they arrived home, but fortunately he was able to get to the toilet. After he’d emptied his sore, strained belly, he sat down for a long, relieving pee.  
Łukasz gave Luca a warm bath and cleaned him gently, talking soothingly to him the whole time, giving him a nice calming belly massage. Luca completely relaxed and felt very at ease.  
After his soothing bath, Luca got right into bed where Łukasz joined him. Łukasz had his arm around Luca’s waist and was still gently rubbing his husband’s belly.  
“Well… That was an, uh, interesting birthday,” Luca said with a yawn. “Ugh, I feel gross. I really don’t think I should eat that much again. Thank God I don’t have any more burps left in me.” He sighed deeply, resting and closing his eyes. “Oh, I’m so tired.”  
“Let’s relax,” Łukasz told him, giving him a kiss. “You’re gonna be alright. Just don’t abuse your poor little belly anymore.” He tickled Luca’s round stomach. “That belly needs some rest.”  
“No more stuffing myself to bursting, I promise,” Luca said softly. He reached for his husband’s hand and held it, thinking a little self-consciously about the size difference between their fingers. Łukasz was taller than Luca, slim, and muscular, and had a much more masculine, strong-featured face. His fingers were also much longer and thinner than Luca’s chubby sausage fingers. Luca was sometimes a little jealous of his husband, but it was never enough to impact their relationship. He loved him too much for that.  
“Go to sleep,” Łukasz whispered in Luca’s ear, planting a kiss on his chubby cheek. He stroked his hair in a smooth, calming manner.  
Luca drifted off, exhausted from his ordeal. He was sound asleep and snoring gently within a few minutes.


	6. 6

Luca was very glad to be going for non-waddling walks again, now that he was a few months postpartum, and was no longer in pain from his surgery. He was able to go for longer walks now and felt like he was getting much more exercise. The walks weren’t necessarily causing Luca to lose weight, but they were helping him keep his current weight in check. But Luca didn’t feel like dancing anymore, because he didn’t feel that he needed the extra workout now that he was no longer pregnant and didn’t have to keep his weight down. Luca was playing the drums all the time again though, which he had stopped abruptly when he found out he was pregnant, since he was tired and didn’t want to overexert himself. Playing the drums could be very strenuous on the body. Maybe someday he would get back into dancing... but for now Luca was comfortable with being out of shape. He thought his fat looked good on him.  
Since it was mid-October and still a little warm outside, Luca enjoyed going for walks in a sports bra and leggings. He knew it wasn’t the most masculine outfit but he liked how it hugged his curves and showed off his body. He liked how his belly folded over the waistband of the leggings and his hips bulged out of the sides. Luca’s rear end jiggled slightly while he walked.  
Luca had his ear buds plugged into his phone, listening to music as he walked. Luca usually listened to a combination of electronic music, hip-hop, Latin, and pop. He had a bouncy, perky, somewhat swaying walk that fit perfectly with the music. Being a drummer, Luca had a perfect sense of rhythm.   
Luca was feeling good. He was totally confident about his beautiful body and getting a little exercise made him feel refreshed. He was moving a lot faster and lighter now that he wasn’t carrying a few hundred pounds of pregnant belly.  
“Oh, I feel so good…” Luca said softly to himself. He had been cheerful the whole time he was pregnant, but he was even happier now. Luca was always in a good mood and there was no bringing him down… well, unless he ate too much. Then he was sick and sluggish. But otherwise, Luca was bursting with sunshine.  
Luca was starting to want to venture out further than his home and neighborhood. Luca tended to be very nervous and shy, and didn’t like being in public. He was extremely introverted and didn’t even have his own group of friends. Luca liked it that way though. He liked it to be just him and his husband, in their own loving little universe. But now Luca was somewhat longing for the outside world.  
Luca arrived home feeling energized. He stretched in the front hallway, making soft little grunting sounds and cracking his back and neck. Luca was really very limber, having been a star athlete in his childhood. He could stretch very flexibly- especially now that he wasn’t hugely pregnant.  
“I’m home!” Luca called into the living room, where his husband was doing some work on his laptop. Łukasz had started working from home toward the end of Luca’s pregnancy and was still doing it to keep Luca company.  
“How was your workout?” Łukasz asked Luca as he entered the room and temporarily distracted him from his computer.  
“It was great, I feel so good,” Luca replied, smiling angelically as usual. “How’s your work going?”  
“It’s going alright, Luca,” his husband sighed. “It’s not your fault, but I’m honestly starting to get a little sick of being stuck in the house…”  
“Me too,” Luca spoke up. “I was thinking… maybe we could go somewhere sometime…?”  
“I thought you’d never say that,” Łukasz said to him, sounding relieved and smiling. “Would tomorrow be okay? We could go to the city and do some stuff there.”  
“Uh… sure,” Luca replied a little hesitantly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been to the city…”  
“You’ll be fine,” his husband assured him, picking up on his nervousness. “It’ll be fun.”  
Luca spent the rest of the day feeling anxious and apprehensive about the next day’s activities. He had trouble falling asleep and went outside to smoke a cigarette a few times. Luca eventually went to sleep, albeit restlessly.

Luca was fidgety and fretful during the ride into the city. He played with his fingers and kept stretching.  
Łukasz noticed Luca’s uneasiness. “What’s up, Luca? You’re a little quiet and, uh, antsy. Are you feeling a little nervous?”  
“Yeah,” Luca said quietly. He looked down at his sneakers.  
“There’s nothing to worry about,” Łukasz told him reassuringly, reaching out and rubbing Luca’s plump arm, causing the loose skin to jiggle.  
Luca noticed. “Ooh, I’m all made of jelly. Nice and fluffy though.” He took a deep breath. “I’m a little scared, to be honest. I don’t like being around people very much. You know that.”  
Łukasz patted Luca’s thigh, creating another jiggle. “You really are all jelly,” he commented, now distracted, patting it again. “You’re so nice and plump. Look how hot that is.” He reached to the underside of Luca’s leg and gripped it.  
Luca giggled, hoping his husband had forgotten the original conversation. Luca really was very plump. He was proud of it.  
Łukasz hadn’t forgotten though. “You’re gonna be fine,” he said. “If you don’t want to interact with people, don’t. Just keep to yourself if you want and it’ll be okay. I know this is your first time. It’s okay to be a little nervous. But remember that I’m here and I’ll be with you the whole time. I’ve got you.”  
“Okay,” Luca breathed. He thought for a moment. Something had been on his mind a lot lately. “Um, Łukasz, do you ever feel like I’m holding you back?”  
“What do you mean?” Łukasz asked him, concerned.  
“You know what I mean,” Luca sighed. “You haven’t really been able to have any friends, you’re stuck in the house all the time, you don’t get out much, you don’t get to drink or party, you don’t have any time for yourself… you know, all because of… me.”  
“Luca…” Łukasz said softly. “I mean, you’re right, having all those things would be nice, but I would rather have you at the end of the day. And if I have to sacrifice all those things for you, it is what it is.”  
“I feel bad,” Luca squeaked. “I feel like I’m holding you hostage. I’m immature. I’m needy. I’m clingy. I’m helpless. I’m overly attached. I’m obsessive. Am I isolating you? That’s kind of abusive, isn’t it?”  
“Luca, relax,” his husband said with a sigh. “Sure, you are some of those things, maybe most of them, but you’re definitely not abusive. I don’t feel like you’re isolating me. Not intentionally, anyway. I know you do everything out of love and you only mean well. I just think it might be healthy for both of us if we got out of the house more and maybe… had some time apart sometimes.”  
“No!” Luca cried, terrified. “I can’t! I can’t live without you!”  
Łukasz sighed loudly. “I’m not saying I’m going to leave, Luca. I just think we need a little space once in a while. You’re not gonna lose me. I’ll always come home to you.”  
Luca was starting to cry. “No, no, I can’t… I can’t…!” He was beginning to hyperventilate. Luca was on the verge of a panic attack.  
Łukasz squeezed his husband’s arm. “Relax, Luca,” he said gently. “You were okay when you were pregnant and you were home by yourself when I was at work. I know you got used to having me around all the time but I think you need to learn how to take care of yourself a little more. You’re twenty-one now. It’s time to grow up a little.”  
Luca was really hyperventilating now, and was beginning to feel faint. “No…” he panted. “I can’t… I… I c-can’t d-do it… Oh, my God…”  
“I’m gonna pull over,” Łukasz said, driving quickly to the side of the road. “Hold on.”  
Luca felt dizzy and nauseous. He was so faint that his eyes were starting to roll back into his head.  
Łukasz got out of the car and went over to the passenger side, unbuckling Luca’s seatbelt and gripping his shoulders. “Luca. Please calm down. Breathe. You’re going to give yourself a heart attack or an aneurysm or something. Please relax.”  
Luca could barely even hear him. He was passing out.  
“Oh my God, Luca, are you okay?” Łukasz gasped. He had never seen Luca have a panic attack this extreme. “Luca, please don’t die on me. I’ll get help. Please don’t die!” He called an ambulance, realizing with relief that the hospital was very close by.  
When the paramedics arrived, they put Luca in the back of the ambulance on a stretcher and put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Luca regained consciousness slowly, his eyes opening sluggishly and one at a time.  
“What happened to him?” Łukasz asked breathlessly. “Is he… Will he make it?”  
“He’s extremely stressed,” one of the EMTs informed him. “His blood pressure is incredibly high. We need to take him in for observation but he’ll recover.”  
Łukasz couldn’t help but think this was all his fault. If only he hadn’t made Luca so anxious…

“Oh my God, my head…” Luca groaned, sitting up slowly in his hospital bed. He noticed the IV drip in his arm and felt a bit squeamish. “What happened to me…?”  
“Uh… panic attack,” was Łukasz's feeble attempt at an explanation. “I thought I was losing you. Don’t ever do that to me again, Luca…”  
“Why am I in the hospital?” Luca asked nervously. “Was it that bad?”  
“You looked like you were dying,” Łukasz told him softly. “I was so scared… It literally looked like the life was leaving your eyes. That was terrifying.”  
“I’m okay,” Luca told him. He smiled weakly. “I’m just tired, and really, really thirsty…”  
A nurse heard Luca and got him some juice, which he drank quickly and then asked for another.  
“How long am I gonna be in here?” Luca whimpered.  
“You can go home as soon as you’re completely hydrated and your blood pressure is back to normal,” the nurse told him. “You won’t be here overnight, sweetie, don’t worry.”  
Luca sighed with relief.  
Luca was discharged from the hospital in the early evening, and went home and immediately got in bed.  
Łukasz stayed by his side the whole time, cuddling him and stroking his cheeks and hair. “I’m so sorry, Luca,” he said gently. “I didn’t know it was that bad. I’m so selfish.”  
“You’re not,” Luca told him, smiling a little. He nuzzled his cheek with his tiny nose. “I still love you more than anything in the world. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“Oh, Luca, I don’t deserve you…” Łukasz felt like he was on the verge of tears. “I’ll never hurt you like that again. I promise. I just want you to be safe and healthy. That’s all I could ever ask for.”  
Luca buried his face in his husband’s shoulder. “I love you so, so much.”  
“I do too, Luca.” He kissed him. “I really do.”

“You’ve been eating well lately,” Łukasz said to Luca, who was sitting up in bed on his phone, in just his binder with his belly exposed, which was visibly fatter. “Looks like there’s a little more jelly in there.” Luca had put on about five pounds in the past few weeks, mostly due to laziness. He’d been going for shorter walks and eating slightly bigger meals.  
Luca tossed his phone aside, smirking. “Come and get this big bowl of jelly,” he said, shaking his belly so it bounced and jiggled.  
Łukasz climbed on top of Luca and pinned him to the bed, kissing the rolls on his neck. Luca was definitely not up for having sex, and his husband respected that, but they were both feeling a little excited.  
Luca moaned, feeling some creamy fluid slide out of his vagina. “Stuff me with food,” he said seductively. “Make me so fat I can’t fit in my clothes… Make my belly really big…”  
The two of them pleasured each other for about an hour, with Luca moaning in ecstasy at the thought of putting on a few more pounds. Luca clearly didn’t want to be too overweight, but the idea of fattening up his belly was really turning him on.  
“Do you really want me to make you fatter?” Łukasz asked Luca after they had relaxed a little and settled into bed.  
“Just a little,” Luca said, smiling. “Just my belly. I wanna be a little rounder and a little more plump.”  
For breakfast the next day, Łukasz got Luca a box of a dozen frosted donuts, and Luca ate them all. Luca continued to overeat for the next week or so until he’d put on about ten pounds and his belly was big and round.  
Luca stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom, trying to put on his jeans, and realized he couldn’t. He couldn’t zip up or button his pants over his newly fattened belly.  
“I think I’m gonna need some bigger pants…” Luca said to Łukasz, who came over to see for himself.  
“I think that’s enough of you eating too much for now,” Łukasz told him. “You don’t want to gain back all your baby weight.” He rubbed Luca’s big, soft belly.  
“Do I look plump?” Luca asked him.  
“Very, very plump,” his husband replied. “That’s a lot of jelly you got in there.”  
“So much jelly…” Luca sighed, pinching a thick roll between his fingers. “Okay, you know what… I need to stop eating so much. You’re right. I’m gonna make myself way too fat. I never want to weigh as much as I did when I was pregnant.”  
Łukasz kissed him. “You’re okay, Luca. We’re gonna get you out for more long walks and stop feeding you donuts and pizzas. You’ll lose a few pounds in no time.”  
Luca sighed again. “I don’t wanna lose weight, I just don’t want to gain it.”  
“Wouldn’t you like to fit in your jeans?” Łukasz laughed, gripping a big roll of fat on Luca’s hip.  
“Yeah…” Luca said softly, grabbing his sides and squishing them. “I have some bigger jeans though. Those should do for now.” Luca struggled out of his tight pants and tossed them in the hamper by the closet. He pulled a pair of larger-sized ripped blue jeans out of his dresser and slid them up his legs. “There. Problem solved.” Luca posed with his hands on his hips, smiling with his head tilted slightly.  
“You’re so gorgeous,” his husband said, kissing him on his soft lips. “I really wouldn’t care if you were fatter, even if you were enormous, because you’ll always be beautiful to me.” He wrapped his muscular arms around Luca’s soft, squishy body and held him. “I like you a little chunky,” he said. “I obviously liked you when you were skinny, too, but there’s nothing sexier than a big, thick Luca.”  
Luca closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, feeling very relaxed and happy. He couldn’t imagine that anyone else in the world could be more in love.

Luca was starting to feel like he was driving Łukasz crazy. He knew his husband wanted to get out of the house more and spend some time apart, and he knew he wished he had some of his own friends other than Luca.  
Luca was embarrassed about his major panic attack that had sent him to the hospital. He wondered what Łukasz really thought about that. What if he was embarrassed too?  
Luca decided to gather all his courage and offer that the two of them should spend a few days out of the house together. He wanted his husband to be happy and sane (and not sick of him) and he didn’t feel like he was doing enough to ensure that.  
While Łukasz and Luca were eating breakfast, Luca decided to bring up his idea. He looked across the table at his husband, smiling.  
“What’s up, Luca?” Łukasz asked, smiling back.  
“I was thinking…” Luca fidgeted with his hands anxiously. “Um, I know you wanna get out of the house more. Why don’t we go somewhere together?”  
“Like, on a trip?” Łukasz asked him, looking startled.  
Luca nodded.  
“Luca, do you really want to do this? Remember what happened-”  
Luca cut him off. “I’ll be fine. We should stay in a hotel for the weekend. We can do stuff together. It’ll be fun… Right?”  
Łukasz sighed. “Okay, Luca. I’ll book a hotel room and we can go tonight if you really think you want to do this. But I don’t want to have to take you to the hospital.”  
“You won’t need to worry about that,” Luca said, mostly confident. He smiled, showing his braces.


	7. Chapter 7

Luca’s heart was racing a little as he and Łukasz packed up the car for their weekend in the city. He wasn’t that afraid of going there in all honesty, he was more afraid of… being afraid.  
Luca had always had crippling anxiety. He was medicated for it, although he’d gone off his medications when he was pregnant and had recently started on them again. He sometimes felt like his anxiety was more of an inconvenience and a frustration for Łukasz than it was for him.  
“Ready?” Łukasz asked Luca as he placed the last suitcase in the backseat of the car.  
Luca nodded. “Let’s do this.” He put his sunglasses on and climbed into the passenger seat.  
Luca was quiet for most of the car ride, listening to the radio. He dozed off a little once they were getting closer to their destination but he woke up when the car stopped.  
Luca was somewhat intimidated by being in the city. There were more people than he had ever seen in his life, nonstop traffic that was also noisy, huge buildings that made him feel microscopic, and loud, frightening vehicles that he had never really been around before, like trains and buses.  
“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Łukasz asked gently, putting his arm around Luca.  
“Yeah…” Luca admitted softly. “I just didn’t expect it to be this… different.”  
“Having second thoughts?”  
Luca shook his head firmly. “No. I’ll be okay. I know how much you wanted this. I don’t wanna keep being a disappointment.”  
“You’re not a disappointment, Luca,” his husband sighed, shaking his head. “Sometimes I do think I would be able to do more if you weren’t so, you know… But I don’t think you’re a disappointment.”  
Luca knew exactly what he meant.  
Luca thought the hotel room was one of the most amazing things he’d ever seen. It was immaculately clean, with a king-sized bed with crisp white sheets, a comfortable-looking gray leather couch, a huge flat-screen TV on the wall, the cleanest, shiniest bathroom Luca had ever seen, complete with a glass shower and a deep, heated bathtub, and a big window with a panoramic view of the city skyline.  
“Oh my God,” Luca breathed when he took in the room. He immediately flopped on the bed, sighing and curling up against the clean, cool sheets. “I think I died and went to heaven.”  
“Is this your first time in a hotel, Luca?” Łukasz asked, laughing. He had planned several vacations with Luca that had all fallen through and had to be canceled last minute, including their honeymoon.  
“Yeah,” Luca said, burying his face in the fresh white pillows. “Ohhh, I wish we had been here when I was pregnant… I would love to make a nest for my huge belly in this bed… and give birth in it too… Oh my gosh, if I was pregnant right now I would never leave this bed and I would just let my belly get big and enormous so I couldn’t move and I would let myself pop right on these sheets… Ooooh…”  
Łukasz snorted and let out a quiet laugh. “Don’t get too turned on, I might have to get on top of you…”  
Luca moaned, rubbing his thighs together. Luca never wanted to be pregnant again for the rest of his life, but the thought of it was still arousing. Without the actual having to care for a baby part, though. He could do without that.  
“Calm down, Luca,” his husband sighed, shaking his head and running his hand through his short, neat dark brown hair. “I planned for us to go to dinner in a little while. I don’t think you really wanna make a scene.”  
“You might, uh, have to pour some freezing water in my… um… you know. My pussy is kinda wet right now.”  
“That should help,” Łukasz sighed. He brought Luca to the bathroom and had him pull down his pants and sit on the edge of the tub with his legs in it, then filled up a cup with very cold water in the sink and held it above Luca’s crotch. “It’s gonna be cold,” he warned. Luca nodded with understanding and Łukasz poured the water over Luca’s stimulated vagina.  
Luca squeaked with shock and flinched, tilting his head back and clenching his teeth. “Ughhh…” His swollen labia and clitoris immediately shriveled and became less flushed.  
“Did that help?” Łukasz asked him, taking a step back.  
Luca rubbed his shocked underparts. “Yup. I’m not turned on anymore. Ooh, that was fucking cold!”  
“Works for me too,” Łukasz said. “I knew ice water got rid of erections but I had no idea that it would also get rid of a…” He hesitated, not wanting to offend Luca. “A pussy boner.”  
Luca snorted, his lips twitching into a smirk. He grimaced uncomfortably as some thick mucus slid out of his opening and dripped down the side of the bathtub. “Ew…”  
Łukasz had a similar reaction, but he turned on the water and cleaned it up. “There. All set. But no more. Try to have some self-control.” He ruffled Luca’s disheveled hair. “You’re a good boy, Luca.”

Łukasz took Luca to dinner at a high-end restaurant in the heart of downtown. Luca had never experienced anything like it before.   
Luca was wearing a sharp black button-down shirt and nice gray jeans and fashionable sneakers instead of his usual very informal, dressed-down T-shirts and ripped blue jeans and soccer shoes, but the shirt was old and his chubby belly was not completely constrained by the buttons, and was pushing them open a little, revealing some soft skin, and his rolls were visibly outlined. He didn’t care all that much but made a mental note to not let himself bloat too big.  
“You look beautiful,” Luca’s husband told him, smiling. He reached across the table for Luca’s chubby hand and held it gently.  
Luca blushed. “I look fat.”  
“You look sexy,” Łukasz said reassuringly. “Your body looks so good in that.”  
Luca could feel his cheeks getting hot as they continued to flush. “Awwww….”  
Luca was always impressed by how controlled his husband was with food. He always portioned everything perfectly and was a clean eater and always worked out willingly to maintain his lean weight and muscle. Luca was completely the opposite. He was a messy, sloppy, indulgent eater and always ate until he was stuffed. Luca belched and hiccuped after he ate and his belly bulged and he often gained a little bit of weight if he overate for more than a few days. He knew his eating habits were disgusting but he really couldn’t help it.  
Luca ate a bit too much as usual. His belly fortunately wasn’t big enough to pop his shirt open, but it did stretch at the buttons and exposed a little more of his bulging fat. He managed to stifle most of his burps but he did let out a few quiet “urp” sounds. Luca leaned back in his chair and rubbed his belly, feeling some bubbles and gurgles, which he hoped were not audible.  
“Luca, don’t do that,” Łukasz whispered. “This isn’t a fast-food place, this is a nice restaurant. Don’t touch your belly in front of these people.”  
“Sorry,” Luca whimpered, sitting up straight again, making his belly stick out. “I’m a little full…”  
Łukasz rolled his eyes. “Of course you are.” He paused. “Was your steak good though?”  
Luca nodded enthusiastically. “I would love to eat like ten pounds of it but then I would burst out of my shirt. So no thanks.”  
Łukasz smiled at him. “You can have a little snack when we get back to the hotel if you want. You can put on some looser clothes too.”  
Luca let out a relieved breath. “Some looser clothes and a fuller belly… Sounds good to me…”

Although Łukasz insisted that it wasn’t a good idea, Luca ordered a pizza and a two-liter bottle of Sprite when they got back to the hotel. Luca was already quite full from the large steak and big pile of fries he’d eaten for dinner, but he was hungry again.  
Luca stripped out of his tight clothes and got into a black T-shirt and underwear. He climbed into the bed and slid his legs under the cool sheets, propping his back and shoulders up with the fluffy pillows.  
Luca didn’t originally intend to eat the whole pizza in one sitting, but while Łukasz was in the shower, Luca quickly ate slice after slice of the barbecue chicken pizza until there were only three pieces left. Luca was already feeling stuffed and his belly was bulging, but he forced the last three slices down, washing them down his throat with the remaining half of the soda bottle.  
Luca was too full to get up. His belly popped out over the waistband of his underwear and out from under his shirt, hugely bloated. Luca’s belly sat between his legs, rubbing on the mattress.  
“Ohhh…” Luca groaned, massaging his enormously full stomach. He felt pregnant. He also looked like he was expecting twins. “Ooooh… URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!! BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!” Luca was to full to lie down so he sat up in bed rubbing his belly, burping. The empty pizza box and empty soda bottle lay on the bed beside him.  
“Luca… Oh, my God…” Łukasz returned from the shower to find Luca sitting in bed enormously stuffed. “You ate the whole pizza?!”  
Luca nodded, almost too stuffed to speak. “Ohhh, I’m so full…”  
“Yeah, you look it,” Łukasz sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed.  
Luca continued to burp loudly, while his husband rubbed his hugely stretched belly for him.  
“I’m so full of steak and fries and soda and pizza…” Luca groaned, putting his hand on his fat belly. “URRRRRRRRRRP…! URP! I’m urping a lot… Sorry…”  
“Let’s give you a nice hot bath,” Łukasz said, giving Luca’s huge belly a gentle pat. “Maybe that’ll help with your bloating. Does your belly hurt?”  
“URRRRRRRRRRP! Yeah, I have a big bellyache…”  
Łukasz helped Luca waddle to the bathroom and undressed him and eased him into the heated tub, turning on the hot water and the streams of massaging bubbles.  
Luca felt too big to lie down in the water so he sat back against the edge of the tub, letting his swollen belly bulge out into the warm bath. Luca was still urping up bubbles quietly but his huge eructations had died down.  
Luca groaned loudly as his husband gently massaged his overstuffed belly. The hot water and the soothing bubbles and the belly massage were helping to ease his huge bellyache though.  
When Luca was almost ready to get out of the bath, his overly full bladder gave way and he peed into the bathtub in huge gushes.  
“Ah, Luca…” Łukasz scolded.  
Luca’s cheeks flushed. “Sorry!” It wasn’t uncommon for Luca’s bladder to let go, especially in warm water. His huge pregnancy and his hemorrhage surgery had weakened his pelvic muscles.  
“I still can’t move,” Luca sighed, letting out a big, bubbly burp.  
“I’ll help you.” Luca’s husband helped to lift him out of the tub and guided him as he waddled slowly and tiredly back to the bed. “Get some sleep and rest that fat belly,” he said, kissing Luca’s stomach.  
Luca immediately felt queasy waking up early the next morning and his belly began to heave. He quickly got himself to the bathroom and threw up repeatedly into the toilet. After Luca had vomited up the remains of his pizza, his bloat was mostly gone and his stomach didn’t hurt anymore.  
Luca brushed his teeth and used mouthwash, making sure the toilet had been flushed several times and there was no remaining vomit on the white marble floor.  
“I CAN’T eat too much today,” Luca scolded himself. “My poor belly.” He rubbed his jellylike abdomen affectionately, causing it to jiggle.  
Luca found a plastic bowl of colorful, sugary cereal sealed with a paper lid in the basket of food that had been given to them on the counter in the hotel room. He ate it quickly and drank some apple juice and coffee, and then had a banana and an orange, but stopped himself after that. He felt confident that it was a… mostly… healthy breakfast.  
Łukasz was downstairs in the hotel gym, and Luca couldn’t help but feel a little lonely. He watched some children’s programming on the TV and rested in bed, bored, and slightly anxious.  
Luca got impatient and decided to go for a walk. He wanted to prove to his husband that he could handle a little alone time and that he could fend for himself in the city. Luca put on a sweatshirt and sneakers and remembered to take the hotel key and his wallet with his debit card, cash, and ID in it, just in case. Luca plugged his ear buds into his phone and nervously took the elevator down to the lobby.  
Luca dodged crowds of people outside the hotel, and a Lyft car came to a screeching halt as he raced across the street, unaware that the light had been green. “Sorry!” Luca yelped, which was met by angry cursing. Luca had no idea how to navigate traffic and he was a little terrified.  
“Wow, you’re fuckin’ fat, go get some exercise,” a middle-aged businessman commented to Luca as he brushed past him on the street. Luca didn’t dare say anything back but he felt ashamed and embarrassed. Did people normally make comments like this? Luca had been severely bullied growing up but he had never experienced casual rudeness like that in public.  
It was late October and it was starting to get a little cold. Luca shivered and pulled his comfy hoodie tighter, bracing against a chilly breeze.  
Luca felt himself accidentally bump into a young woman holding hands with her daughter, and immediately apologized. “Watch where you’re going, kid!” she shouted after him, whisking the child away.  
Luca was beginning to feel very bad. Why was everyone so pissed off at him?  
Luca came across a Dunkin Donuts and felt relieved. He went in to order a coffee, which was something that often scared him, but he wanted to appear more confident. Luca felt better when the transaction seemed friendlier than his other experiences in the city so far, and he felt even better when he got his coffee.  
It was hard to avoid bumping into people, so Luca quickly dodged in between them, feeling more and more nervous. His heart was in his throat when he heard a woman yelling at him from behind. “Hey! Can you WALK in a fucking straight LINE? Jesus Christ!”  
Luca was terrified. He didn’t say a word in response and quickly turned back around in the direction of the hotel. Luckily he hadn’t gone too far and had a good idea of how to get back.  
Breathing hard with panic, Luca tried to maintain his composure as he stumbled back into the hotel lobby. He immediately went to look for the gym to find Łukasz.  
“Did you go out?” Łukasz asked him when he came in, looking shocked when he noticed Luca’s coffee cup.  
Luca nodded. “Yeah… But it was awful. People are horrible around here. I got yelled at three times and got called fat by a random person. Is that… normal?”  
“People are not nice around here,” Łukasz informed him. “Just stay away from them and avoid confrontation if you can. This isn’t like the middle of nowhere where we live.”  
“I don’t think I like people,” Luca said. “I like it when it’s just me and you.”  
Łukasz sighed softly, putting his arm around Luca’s thick waist. “It can be just me and you for now. But I was actually thinking of getting together with some of my old friends from college tonight.”  
Luca felt a twinge of anxiety. “Uh… Okay?”  
“You’ll like them,” Łukasz insisted. “They know all about you. I haven’t seen them in years though. I wish they could’ve come to our wedding but I guess it made sense that it was just family.”  
“Are they… nice?” Luca asked anxiously. He hadn’t realized that Łukasz was still in touch with any of his old friends. He had just never thought of it and never asked.  
His husband laughed a little. “Of course they’re nice. I wouldn’t be friends with assholes.”  
“Will they like me?”  
“They’ll love you, I promise,” Łukasz said reassuringly. “If you really like them too, we can hang out with them more often.”  
Luca chewed his lip. “...Okay…”  
Łukasz hugged him. “It’ll be fun, Luca. You’ll have a good time. I was thinking we could meet them at the bowling alley.”  
“I’m no good at bowling,” Luca sighed dejectedly.  
“You don’t have to be,” Łukasz told him, pinching his tiny nose playfully with his fingers. “You can just sit in the lounge if you want. There’s a bar, too. You can get some soda.”  
“Okay,” Luca agreed reluctantly.


	8. 8

Luca fidgeted anxiously in the car on the way to the bowling alley. He wanted his husband to have friends. He wanted him to have a good time. But what if they didn’t like Luca? What if they judged him, or thought he was fat, or ugly, or immature, or awkward, or thought it was wrong that he hadn’t kept the babies?  
Luca sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the car seat. He was just going to have to deal with it.  
Luca hadn’t expected the bowling alley to look like this. It looked like a nightclub. There were blue and purple neon lights everywhere, loud electronic music was being blasted out of the speaker system, there was a fancy backlit bar with hundreds of colorful bottles of alcohol, and the bowling lanes had nice white leather couches. Luca was in shock. Was this what everything was like in the city?  
Łukasz took Luca’s hand and led him to one of the bowling lanes, where a group of people were sitting, and they greeted Łukasz enthusiastically while Luca stood shyly in the background.  
There were two young men, who were handsome and muscular like Łukasz, and a tall, beautiful plus-size girl with long, curly red hair and perfect makeup. Luca was jealous as soon as he laid eyes on her. She wasn’t the same kind of overweight as Luca. Her belly wasn’t round and bulging like his. She did have a few rolls but she mostly had perfectly shaped plump curves that were hugged beautifully by her tight black dress. Luca felt his face heating up with envy. Was his husband attracted to her? Luca didn’t see how he couldn’t be. Łukasz wasn’t like Luca in that sense. Luca only liked to date and have sex with handsome, masculine men. He didn’t see anything visually or sexually appealing about women whatsoever, especially being quite feminine himself. He could appreciate when a woman was beautiful, but he would never, ever feel a romantic or intimate connection. His husband wasn’t like that. He was very attracted to women and had only dated females before he’d met Luca. He hadn’t even realized he’d had any physical or romantic attraction to men until that moment. Luca was the only exception, as far as he knew. But Łukasz belonged to Luca. He was Luca’s person. Luca was terrified of his husband’s interest roving to someone else, especially a girl, and becoming so attracted to that person that he would just abandon Luca. Luca knew in his heart that Łukasz could do better than him.  
Luca’s gaze drifted to Łukasz's two male friends. Luca was too in love with his husband to ever find any other man attractive but he had to admit that they were nice-looking. The shorter one looked Italian, with close-cropped black hair and dark brown eyes and short, neatly-trimmed facial hair. He had a strong-featured, masculine face like Łukasz.   
The second one wasn’t tall, but not too short either. He had very groomed blond hair and a pale, youthful face with no trace of facial hair. He had the same kind of thick, rectangular, dark-framed glasses as Łukasz.   
Luca’s eyes widened slightly. How did Łukasz, who was unbelievably handsome and the most seemingly unattainable person Luca had ever fallen for, have such similarly attractive friends when he was married to someone like Luca? Luca knew he looked like a teenager, and he was short and fat, with braces and a crooked eye and a double chin and messy hair and sausage fingers and hearing aids. Luca was convinced that he was ugly. He’d gotten huge with his pregnancy too, and although he’d lost a lot of the baby weight months after giving birth, Luca was now very full in the abdomen and hips, with a big fat butt and thick thighs. He was feeling extraordinarily jealous. Everyone in front of him looked a thousand times better than him.  
“Say hi, Luca,” Łukasz said, interrupting Luca’s very negative train of thought. “He’s a little shy,” he said to his friends. “He’ll warm up after a while. Come here, Luca.” He slipped his arm around Luca’s plump waist and brought him closer to the group. Luca shivered with anxiety and his husband rubbed his back and shoulders soothingly.  
The pretty redhead girl was the first to approach him. “So you’re Luca!” she exclaimed delightedly. “You are way too fuckin’ cute. You look even more adorable in person than you do in photos. You have such a sweet, kind face. I’ve heard so much about you but I’m so happy to finally meet you.” She hugged Luca, surprising him, and he let out a little squeak.  
“Luca, this is Davina,” Łukasz introduced her. “She’s been my best friend since we were freshmen in college. She’s been super excited to meet you.”  
Luca smiled awkwardly. “Hi,” he said shyly.  
“And this is Boris and Cam,” Łukasz continued, introducing the two men to his husband. Boris was the blond one and Cam was the one who looked Sicilian. They both shook hands with Luca enthusiastically, looking pleased to see him in person as well.  
“Hi, Luca. Łukasz has told me so much about you. Sounds like you two are the happiest couple in the world,” Boris said, in a strong Ukrainian accent. He offered Luca a friendly smile, and Luca smiled back silently and nervously.  
“It’s so nice to finally meet you in person,” Cam said to Luca, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “I wish we could’ve all had the chance to meet sooner, but shit happens, I guess.” He also gave Luca a genuine smile, and Luca replied with a nervous half-twitch of his lip and a little wave.  
“Man of few words, huh?” Cam laughed.  
“He’s just shy,” Łukasz explained. “That’s probably why we didn’t have the opportunity to get together sooner. He needs some time to get comfortable with people.”  
The three friends nodded in understanding, and went back down to the leather sofas, joined by Łukasz and Luca.  
Davina was the first to speak up. “You know, Łukasz... Sebastian, Paulina, Agnes, and the others really wanted to come, but they couldn’t fit it into their schedules this week, unfortunately. Maybe next time.”  
Luca felt slightly nauseous. There were more?  
“Ah, that’s too bad,” Łukasz replied. “I’ve missed all of you. It’s been a while.”  
“We’ve missed you too,” Davina told him with a kind smile, which Boris and Cam nodded to in agreement.  
Davina turned her attention on to Luca. “How are you feeling?” she asked him. “I heard you had a rough pregnancy.”  
“I, uh…” Luca squeaked, almost unable to find words. “I’m… I’m fine. No more pain, so… I… It’s all good.” He forced an awkward smile.  
“Glad to hear you’re okay,” she replied honestly. She patted his arm, and he felt himself going a little red when it jiggled from the touch.  
“So, you’re a drummer?” Cam asked Luca, genuinely interested.  
Luca nodded. “Yeah…”  
“Nice! I play bass,” Cam replied. “And the sax. Kinda.” He snorted with slight laughter at his own expense. “How long have you been playing?”  
“Uh… Since I was little,” Luca said, feeling a little more comfortable now that he was talking about his favorite pastime. “I’ve always been a drummer. It was the easiest instrument for me to learn, since I’m… uh… deaf.” He turned his head to the side, showing his hearing aid.  
“Can you hear at all, or are you just reading our lips?” Davina asked him, curious.  
“No… No, I can hear. A little. I do read lips but hearing aids really help. I love music though. I have special ear buds too that I can put in with my hearing aids. I use a headset when I play the drums but I have to put it on max volume.” He laughed, starting to really enjoy himself. “I was born deaf. It’s just something I’ve had to learn to live with.” Luca shrugged.  
“That’s amazing,” Davina said, and Cam and Boris nodded. “You seem very talented.”  
Luca blushed slightly. “Thanks…”  
Łukasz put his arm around Luca. “He is talented. He’s incredible.” He gave Luca a big kiss on the cheek.  
Luca relaxed and actually felt comfortable and happy after about an hour of conversation and a few hours of bowling and having drinks (Luca, of course, was drinking soda.) He really did like his husband’s friends and it seemed like it was mutual. He was getting slightly less jealous too, now that he was pretty sure that Łukasz didn’t have a lustful view of Davina. Luca learned that she was also married, so that helped to ease his envy. All three of his friends were very nice and Luca actually found himself beginning to fit in with them.  
Luca was a little sad at the end of the night when it was time to go back to the hotel. He said his farewells to all of his new friends with some big hugs, and they all said they really hoped to see him again soon.  
“I really had a lot of fun tonight,” Luca said to Łukasz as they parked the car in the hotel’s garage. “I love them. I hope we can see them again.”  
“They love you too,” Łukasz replied with a big smile. “And I think since you’re comfortable now, this can become a regular thing. They don’t live far.”  
“Are they all married?” Luca asked out of curiosity.  
“Well, you know Davina is,” his husband replied. “Cam and Boris are roommates, and they both have girlfriends. Davina’s husband, Toby, doesn’t have this weekend off, but he’ll probably be around next time. You’ll like him too. The rest of them… You don’t have to meet them right away. I know it’s overwhelming. They’re not my super close friends though like the ones you met tonight. But you would like them. They’re more Davina’s friends and don’t live close by though so I don’t necessarily know when you’d have an opportunity to really see them.”  
“It’s okay,” Luca said to him, smiling. “I like your group the way it is. I’m glad you got to see your friends.”  
“And I’m glad you made some friends,” Łukasz told Luca happily, squishing his plush arm. “Now let’s get back to the hotel and get some rest. You must be really sleepy.”

Luca woke up in the morning with a warm and happy feeling in his heart from the past night’s activities. But it was soon replaced with a pang of sadness, once Luca thought about someone else he hadn’t seen in a while.  
“I miss my parents,” Luca said to Łukasz while the two of them ate an early breakfast in the hotel’s cafe.  
Luca’s aunt and uncle, his adoptive parents, had been in Europe for his uncle’s job since Luca was four months pregnant. They’d talked to him every day since and had seen Luca through his entire pregnancy and recovery, but Luca really missed seeing them face-to-face. Fortunately, they would be home in a few days, and Luca had to resist the urge he was having to move back home and take Łukasz with him. Luca loved his parents dearly.  
“Aw, I know you miss them,” Łukasz sighed, holding Luca’s hand. “I promise you can see them as soon as they get home. They’ll be back around the same time as us, right?”  
Luca was terrible at math, but he tried to do the small calculation in his head. “Um… yeah. They’ll be back on the twenty-eighth… so that’s in, like, three days. We’re going home tonight, right?”  
His husband nodded. “Yeah. I know you’re gonna be really happy to see them. It sucks that they weren’t home when you were pregnant. They could’ve helped me take care of you.”  
“I know…” Luca said a bit sadly.  
Luca focused his attention on the huge plate of delicious, buttery Belgian waffles that was sitting in front of him. He ate them all, and then went back for seconds and thirds, until he had eaten about fifteen waffles and his belly was enormously fat and full and pushing its way out of his shirt and pants.  
Luca stifled a belch and rubbed his bloated belly. He felt so full but so satisfied. He unbuttoned his pants and let his fattened belly bulge out between his legs in the chair. “Ohhh…” Luca groaned, feeling hugely bloated.  
“You ate too much again, Luca,” Łukasz sighed, shaking his head and then straightening his glasses. “You need to be careful with that belly of yours.”  
“Look at my big fat belly…” Luca groaned, patting his bursting stomach.  
“We need to get you back to the hotel room,” Łukasz said sternly. He helped Luca out of his chair and onto his feet.  
Luca was so stuffed that he was waddling. He walked slowly back to the room, swaying from side to side like he was pregnant again. Once they got back to the suite, Luca flopped on his side on the bed, resting his bloated stomach and massaging it in big circles.  
Łukasz got onto the bed beside fat, stuffed Luca and began to rub and kiss his belly.  
Luca was seriously burping, and he could feel the bubbles churning in his enormous bloated belly as his husband comforted him.  
“BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!! BURP! URRRRRRRRRRRRRP! URRRRP! BURP! URP!” Luca expelled almost nonstop burps until he had cleared out most of the gas and was just urping quietly. But his belly was still huge. Fortunately, it didn’t hurt this time and it wasn’t making him nauseous.  
“You have got to be more careful, Luca,” his husband sighed with slight frustration. He continued to give Luca big belly rubs and kisses on his overflowing stomach. “I know you don’t wanna get too fat, so you should ease up a little. Try to have more self-control with food, okay?”  
“I can’t,” Luca whined, giving his husband sad eyes. “I love food! You’re right, I don’t wanna be as fat as I was when I was pregnant, but I… I can’t help it…” Luca let out a tiny “urp” and sighed, closing his eyes. A soft, whimpering moan escaped from his little mouth.  
“You gotta give it a try,” Łukasz insisted. “C’mon, Luca… You can’t keep bloating up your belly like this. It’s not good for you and it’s gonna make you gain more weight.”  
“You have to help me then…” Luca pleaded, distressed. He was starting to cry a little. “I don’t wanna get back up to three hundred pounds…” He held his distended belly, tears flowing freely out of his wide green eyes.  
“I’ll help you,” Łukasz told him, gently stroking Luca’s huge belly and kissing it. “I’ll try to stop you from binge-eating so much. You’re gonna be hungry at first, and you have to be okay with that. You don’t have to lose weight but the objective is to not gain any more of it. Try to go for longer walks more often too.”  
“...Okay,” Luca replied weakly. He folded his chubby arm over his rounded belly. He was still huge with food.   
“I think you’ll be alright,” Łukasz said, smoothing Luca’s hair. Luca rested his head against his husband’s knee.  
“I’m gonna go to sleep now…” Luca said through a yawn. Within a minute or two, he was fast asleep, snoring and grunting softly with his head on Łukasz's thigh and his face pressed into the clean white comforter.

Luca slept for a long time when he and Łukasz arrived home from their mini-vacation. Luca had engaged in more activity than he had in years and he was tired. He’d collapsed face-first into the bed when they’d gotten home, not even bothering to change out of his jeans, and slept for eighteen hours.  
Luca recovered after a few days, and was very excited that he was going to see his parents again. It had been extremely difficult to not have them around when he’d been pregnant, and Luca typically relied on them for a lot of support anyway, so he was incredibly happy.


	9. 9

Luca almost leapt off the living room couch when he heard the doorbell. He left the TV blaring and raced to the front door like a child running to the tree on Christmas morning.  
“Luca!!!” His Aunt Bea exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a long, tight hug. “Oh, Luca…”  
Luca didn’t know what to say. He just cried.  
“Oh, Luca, we missed you…” his Uncle Marcus told him, joining the group hug. “We missed you and love you very much.”  
“I love you guys too,” Luca choked out, beginning to sob with joy and raw emotion. He let his parents hold him for several minutes until they all began to dry their eyes and regain their composure.  
“How are you feeling?” Aunt Bea asked him gently, taking in his beautiful post-pregnancy figure. “I know you were feeling awful after giving birth… But you look so healthy! You’re so curvy now!”  
“He looks a hell of a lot better than he did when he weighed under a hundred pounds,” Uncle Marcus agreed.  
Luca smiled sweetly. “I feel a lot better now.”  
Łukasz always thought that Luca’s aunt and uncle babied him, and kept him sheltered, and Łukasz thought that was partially to blame for Luca being a little… clueless. He didn’t dislike Luca’s family but he didn’t necessarily agree with their parenting style either.  
Luca and his aunt and uncle sat in the living room talking for hours, embracing each other often. Luca was so, so happy. He really wished he still lived at home. Luca had tried to convince Łukasz to move in with his family when they were married, since he wasn’t ready to live on his own and still felt like he wasn’t ready, but Łukasz was having none of it. He was infinitely more mature than Luca and not the least bit dependent on his family, who he rarely attempted to keep in contact with as he wanted to be completely self-reliant, and in addition to that, his family lived in Poland so he never really saw them. He also felt like they wouldn’t be too fond of Luca.  
Łukasz had gone back to work in person starting the previous day since Luca was no longer pregnant and no longer recovering from surgery. Łukasz worked as an audio engineer and video producer at an independent recording studio. He had been able to work on some projects at home for the past few months but decided he’d had enough of sitting around the house and babying Luca. Luca missed his husband terribly while he was working, but he’d been trying to accept it and trying to refrain from having another major panic attack that might send him back to the hospital.  
An issue that had caused a bit of tension in the beginning of Łukasz and Luca’s marriage was the fact that Luca had not wanted to take his husband’s last name. Luca’s parents had strongly encouraged this sentiment. Luca was a DaSilva, and as far as he and his family were concerned, he always would be. Łukasz had practically begged Luca to change his last name to Jurczyk when they had officially married, but Luca wanted to keep his family name… and also his frustratingly close ties to his overbearing, but very loving, parents.  
“You need a dog, Luca,” Uncle Marcus suggested after the close-knit family had been talking for several hours. “It can’t be good for you to be alone in the house all the time. Don’t you get bored and lonely?”  
“Yes… very, very bored… and also lonely,” Luca replied. “I hate that Łukasz works all the time and leaves me all by myself. I’m not mad at him, and I kinda understand why, but I have nothing to do and no one to talk to. It makes me sad.”  
“You should talk to Łukasz about getting a puppy,” Aunt Bea agreed enthusiastically. “You need another living creature to keep you company. It’ll give you some responsibility too. Does Łukasz like dogs?”  
Luca nodded. “Yeah. He’s always had dogs. It was really me who didn’t want one. I love dogs, obviously, and we’ve always had dogs and cats too, but now that I don’t live at home with you guys I don’t know if I could do all the work… I mean, I knew I would never be able to manage taking care of a baby, so…”  
“Puppies aren’t like babies, Luca,” Uncle Marcus explained. “They need training, and you know that. But they don’t need to have diapers changed and they don’t need to be breastfed and they don’t need to be enrolled in daycare or nursery school. You could get an adult dog too, so the puppy will have a friend and someone to learn from.”  
Luca smiled. “Okay. I would really like to have dogs again. I don’t know how Łukasz would feel though, he might think he’s gonna have to do all the work.”  
“Tell him the dogs will be mostly your responsibility,” Aunt Bea said to him reassuringly. “He can help out here and there but the dogs should be companions for you.”  
Luca nodded happily, beaming. “Thank you guys. I’m sure it’ll help.”  
Luca felt overcome with sadness when his parents were leaving to go home. He hugged them and cried, pleading with them to never leave the country without him again.  
“We won’t, Luca,” Uncle Marcus promised. “I have a new job here in the States. I’m not required to move around. We’ll be here anytime you need us.”  
“I promise we’re never going anywhere ever again, my sweet, beautiful little Luca,” Aunt Bea said, giving Luca a kiss on the cheek.  
“Okay,” Luca said softly. “I love you! Come visit me whenever you want!”  
“We will, and remember that our door is always open too,” Uncle Marcus told him, pulling Luca’s head into his chest and squeezing him. “We really love you, Luca.”  
Luca curled up on the couch under his favorite blanket and cried to himself when his aunt and uncle left. He wished he could live with them forever.

When Halloween arrived, Luca begged Łukasz to dress up and go trick-or-treating with him. His husband strongly objected.  
“What are you, five?” Łukasz sighed, half-playful but half-serious. “You’re an adult now, Luca. Don’t be so silly.” He ruffled Luca’s hair as the two of them sat in front of the fireplace.  
Luca pouted in protest, but he didn’t argue. He knew he was being childish.  
Instead, Luca celebrated Halloween by overindulging in chocolate, candy and soda. He was bloated, but mostly sugar high. Luca lay on his back in bed, feeling dizzy and nauseous, with his head spinning, ears buzzing, and heart racing. His face was covered in melted chocolate and his belly was bulging a little with soda bloat, which made him hiccup and belch.  
“I should’ve watched you closer with that candy, Luca,” Łukasz sighed, coming over to sit with bloated, queasy Luca on the bed. He patted Luca’s belly and felt it gurgle under his hand.  
Luca responded with a loud burp. “I don’t feel so good…”  
“You should just rest, Luca,” Łukasz said, tucking Luca into bed. He kissed his forehead. “Get some sleep. Want some medicine for your head?”  
“...That would be good…” Luca replied, rolling over onto his side and beginning to groan uncomfortably.  
Luca’s throat felt like it was coated in acid. He was burping up little bubbles and hot, sticky fluid from his stomach. He felt absolutely disgusting.  
Łukasz gave Luca some over-the-counter pain relief medicine for his pounding headache. Luca tried as hard as he could to fall asleep but the room was still spinning and his ears were ringing so loudly that he had to take out his hearing aids to dull the noise.  
“Ughhh…” Luca groaned, tossing and turning. The blankets felt uncomfortable. His clothes felt uncomfortable. Everything felt rough and itchy and was too stimulating.  
Luca had never felt like this before, but when he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he glanced at the counter and realized he’d eaten an entire bucket of Halloween candy. He hadn’t even noticed how much he’d actually eaten. No wonder he was so sugar high.  
“Fuck my life,” Luca muttered under his breath. Trying to dilute the sugar, he chugged water until his belly and bladder were about to pop from the swelling and pressure. After what felt like a several-minute-long pee, Luca went back to bed. He felt slightly better but still didn’t fall asleep until very early in the morning. However, when he woke up in the afternoon, Luca was feeling quite refreshed.

“Can we get a dog?” Luca asked Łukasz as they sat down at the table to eat dinner, Luca’s eyes wide and pleading.  
“Uh… Do you think you could even take care of a dog??” Łukasz asked him skeptically. Luca knew how much his husband loved dogs. Łukasz had a sleeve of tattoos of all his past dogs on his left arm. “You can hardly take care of yourself. And you couldn’t possibly take care of a baby. Are you ready for that kind of responsibility, Luca?”  
Luca nodded cheerfully. “Yes, I can do it! I love dogs so much, I really want a puppy! And an adult dog too, that’s what Aunt Bea and Uncle Marcus suggested. So the puppy won’t be lonely.”  
Łukasz let out a long, drawn-out sigh. “Alright. I guess. I’m not used to not having a dog. I just thought I’d have to give that up when we started living together, but if you really think you’re ready for a dog, then… okay.”  
“Yay!!!” Luca cried, nearly jumping across the table to hug his beloved husband. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I won’t screw it up!”

Luca left choosing where to get the dogs up to his aunt and uncle, who were very familiar with owning animals and he trusted them to make the right decision. Luca picked the breed of the puppy though- he wanted a German Shepherd, a female.  
Uncle Marcus and Aunt Bea brought Luca to meet the dog breeder, who let them choose from a litter of six puppies. Luca instantly fell for a black sable girl puppy, who sat calmly in his lap of her own choosing and looked up at him with pure love in her big brown eyes. She had chosen her person.   
Luca named his puppy Hazel. She snuggled in his arms for the entire car ride home and frequently licked his chin. Luca was in love with his new best friend.  
After letting Hazel settle in for the next few days, with Luca firmly accepting all the responsibility and taking wonderful care of her, Aunt Bea and Uncle Marcus brought Luca to an animal rescue to choose his second, adult, dog. Łukasz and Luca had always preferred the idea of purchasing a dog from a breeder but they wanted to have a chance to save a dog’s life and do something good for the world. Luca hated the idea of dogs suffering in shelters and wanted to rescue every single last one of them.  
Luca felt uncomfortable and heartbroken looking at all the sad-eyed dogs gazing at him from their pens, tears forming in his big green eyes. His heart ached for all of them and he wished he could adopt them all. He sincerely hoped they would all find loving homes soon. Luca didn’t want any animal to be without a caring family.  
Luca just happened to glance down at the pen at the end of the corridor and his heart melted. A small, chunky, short-legged dog with big, batlike ears and short orangey-brown fur with a white blaze, chest, and paws and a tail that curled over her back, was looking up at him with bright, excited big brown eyes and squeals of happiness as her tail wagged nonstop and she jumped enthusiastically.  
“Oh my gosh, hello, baby girl,” Luca gasped, bending down to get a closer look at the dog. Their eyes met and they were immediately connected.   
“I’m taking this one,” Luca said instantly, his eyes wide with emotion. “She’s perfect…”  
Luca and the dog, who he named Linda (it meant “pretty” in Spanish), cuddled happily on the way back to Luca and Łukasz's house, having bonded right away. Luca was overcome with joy at the way the little dog looked at him.  
Linda was a three-year-old Rat Terrier mix, who was also guessed to be part Corgi, Chihuahua, and Shiba Inu. She was the most adorable dog Luca had ever seen, and she was short and fat like him.  
Linda and Hazel were fast friends. They played together constantly, sharing toys nicely and chasing each other happily around the house. They even curled up together in Linda’s dog bed.  
Luca and his aunt and uncle quickly got the new dogs vaccinated and microchipped, and were relieved that they were both given a clean bill of health by the vet. Luca bought them adorable pink leather collars adorned with sparkly bows and made sure they had proper identification tags. He also purchased some great-quality leashes and fed them the best, healthiest dog food. He took on full responsibility of his two dogs and treated them like royalty. Luca and his dogs were an inseparable trio.

“I have to hand it to you, Luca, you’re doing a great job with these dogs,” Łukasz said around Thanksgiving time, when Luca’s dogs had been with him for almost a month.  
Luca smiled proudly. “I knew I could do it. I’m so happy, I love them so much.”  
“They obviously love you too,” his husband said, returning his smile.  
Łukasz was a little concerned about Thanksgiving coming up. Luca had been pregnant last year at Thanksgiving, and had eaten until his belly was completely overstuffed. Łukasz didn’t want the same thing to happen this year, especially since they were spending it with Luca’s parents. Luca had immediately hidden from his aunt and uncle last year when he’d been bursting with food. He’d wanted to burp and rub his overblown pregnant belly in the privacy of his bed.  
After his husband gave him a long talk, Luca vowed to control his appetite better this year. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his family either.  
Luca wasn’t good at cooking. He tried to help Łukasz with the preparation of Thanksgiving dinner but he really just got in the way. Łukasz eventually became frustrated and had Luca keep an eye on the dogs… in the other room.  
Luca ate until he was just slightly bloated, and letting out little burps, but he was not hugely overstuffed and his clothes still fit. He was proud of himself. Luca was happy to sit at the table and make conversation with his parents and his husband. He really enjoyed Thanksgiving this year, and enjoyed it even more since he wasn’t uncomfortably fat with food or babies.  
However, a few hours after dinner was over and his aunt and uncle had gone home, Luca snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the huge pumpkin pies that no one had touched at dinner. Luca brought the pies into the bedroom and ate in his bed until he was enormous.  
Luca moaned uncomfortably and rested on his side, supporting his huge overflowing belly with a big, soft pillow. He rubbed his filled stomach and belched uncontrollably.  
“What happened, Luca?” Łukasz sighed with disappointment when he walked in on Luca in bed with a hugely swollen belly.  
“I’m fat with pie,” Luca said softly, sounding a little satisfied. “I ate both pumpkin pies and now I’m shaped like a pumpkin.” He burped extraordinarily loudly, feeling his belly quiver with gas.  
“I thought you knew better this year,” Łukasz said, sounding gentle and concerned. “We talked about this, Luca…”  
Luca groaned with fullness. “I couldn’t resist. I had to put it in my belly. Now I’m big and fat.” He belched again. “Oooh…” he breathed, feeling his belly churning on the inside. He placed his hand on his bulging stomach and felt the gurgles and bubbles as his belly tried in vain to digest his too-big meal.  
Luca took a hot shower, rubbing his hugely swollen abdomen gently to try and ease his uncomfortable digestion. His stomach didn’t hurt but he was so full he thought he might explode. After his calming shower, Luca collapsed into bed and instantaneously fell fast asleep, his arm wrapped around his tremendously fed belly.  
Luca was awakened in the early hours of the morning, when it was still somewhat dark, by his stomach growling with hunger. He wasn’t sure why he was hungry, since he was still big and bloated.  
Luca went into the kitchen and microwaved himself a frozen pizza. He ate it quickly, his stomach hugely expanding. Once Luca had swallowed the last bite though, something felt very wrong. A pain worse than the most agonizing contraction shot through his abdomen, causing him to immediately double over, crying out in pain. “Oh!!!” Luca half-gasped, half-screamed, feeling an excruciating, stabbing pain in his stomach that was so intense that it blinded him.  
Gasping for air, Luca collapsed on the hardwood kitchen floor, curling up in a fetal position and sobbing silently, in far too much pain to speak or cry out. He knew he had to wake up his husband, and somehow managed to stagger to his feet, although he was still folded over in pain. Luca got to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, screaming through gritted teeth. “HELP!!!!!”  
Łukasz woke up in an instant when he heard Luca’s cries. “Luca! What happened? Are you alright?!”  
Luca opened his mouth to say something and vomited up chunks of blood. “I… I think… I think my… my stomach… burst!” he managed to choke out. Luca spit up more dark red blood and it dribbled down his chin. “Help me… I’m… I’m dying…” The pain was too much for him and he fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
Łukasz didn’t want to waste any time waiting for an ambulance so he took Luca’s lifeless body into his arms and brought him to the car. He raced to the hospital in record time, praying he wouldn’t get pulled over. “Come on, Luca, hold on… Don’t die on me…”  
Luca was hurried into the emergency room and was immediately rushed into surgery. He was right, his stomach had ruptured, and he was bleeding internally, with partially-digested food, bacteria, and stomach acid leaking into his body.  
At first, the doctors weren’t sure if Luca would survive. He was in shock and very weak. If Luca did make it, he would be seriously ill and in pain for a long time.  
Miraculously, Luca was able to pull through his surgery. He was unconscious for a long time though, and when he woke up in his husband’s arms, his normally deeply-tanned skin was a deathly gray and his breathing was labored and shallow, his eyes dull and glassy.  
“Luca…!” Łukasz sobbed, burying his face in Luca’s disheveled brownish hair. “Oh, Luca… I thought I lost you!”  
Luca just groaned, almost inaudibly, his head leaning to the side of the hospital bed. He reached for his husband’s shoulder with a violently shaking hand.  
Luca had an IV drip in his arm, and was hooked up to a heart monitor and some other noisily beeping machines, and had an oxygen tube in his nostrils. He looked like he was near death and Łukasz couldn’t help but wonder if this was the end for Luca.  
Luca rested in his hospital bed for weeks, only occasionally regaining consciousness. He was frail and quickly losing weight although he was still not thin. Luca’s parents visited him every day and were completely beside themselves. They’d always known that Luca had a binge-eating problem, but they never imagined it would result in something like this.  
Finally, Luca was able to sit up, and could manage to drink a little bit of water and juice and partially digest liquid foods. He was taking antibiotics, painkillers, and intravenous fluids. He was talking again, although his voice was wavering and sounding faint.  
“I… I don’t wanna get bloated… ever… again…” Luca said to Łukasz in barely a whisper. “I’m… I-I’m s-so scared…”  
Łukasz kissed him, squeezing his hand. “I promise I’ll never let you overeat again. I’m not upset with you, Luca. I’m terrified. Please, please stop eating so much. I can’t lose you.”  
“I… I promise…” Luca said feebly. “I w-won’t… keep eating l-like… that… I… I can’t…”  
When Luca was sent home from the hospital, he was put on a strict diet that consisted mostly of bland, easily-digestible foods and non-abrasive beverages, which meant no coffee and no soda. Luca had trouble eating solid foods for a while but after about a week had passed he was able to digest toast and some meats and vegetables, if they were unseasoned and cut into small pieces. Luca didn’t dare stuff himself again. He regained his healthy appetite and ate enough to maintain his somewhat dense weight but he never allowed himself to binge again. Luca was more than ready to put his dangerous habit in the past. His life depended on it.


	10. 10

By Christmastime, Luca was recovering well, although he was still too weak to exercise or leave the house. Łukasz was working from home again to keep an eye on Luca and to take care of the dogs, since Luca was too frail and sick to walk them or pick them up. The dogs did a wonderful job of keeping Luca company though. They knew he was ailing and they were always by his side and were exceedingly gentle with him.   
Łukasz was being incredibly caring and affectionate as well. He never let Luca out of his sight and always made sure he was being cuddled and kissed and held. He spent every second of every day with his frightened, sickly partner to ensure that he would be okay. Łukasz sometimes stayed up most of the night checking on Luca to make sure he wouldn’t pass away in his sleep.  
Luca’s aunt and uncle visited him frequently. They monitored his eating habits but made sure he was eating enough to keep his figure and was staying fed and hydrated. They kept an eye on his use of his medications but luckily Luca was showing no signs of dependency or addiction. They also showered him with constant love, affection, and praise. They didn’t want him to go through this horrendous experience without constant reminders of how much they unconditionally adored him.  
Luca had been quiet. He was still in psychological shock from his frightening near-death experience. If he even thought for a second that he might be overeating, immense panic set in, sometimes making him pass out or vomit.  
Luca was in therapy to process his anxiety and emotional distress. It was helpful for his crippling anxiety in general, not just for the panic caused by his terrifying medical ordeal. Slowly but surely, Luca was recovering, both physically and emotionally. But Luca knew he was very loved and it was reassuring for him.  
Luca took a warm, calming bath the night before Christmas Eve. He felt an ardent sense of fear and anxiety and lightheadedness whenever his eyes rested on the huge scar on his belly. Sometimes it made him hyperventilate a little and sometimes it made him feel a bit faint. Luca was so scarred from his experience, both literally and figuratively. The scar was folded into his rolls, and slightly hidden by some of the protruding fat on his belly. It was made even less noticeable by the fact that Luca had put on weight since he was unable to exercise. But it still stood out to Luca like it was painted in neon colors.  
Luca toweled himself off and dressed himself in comfortable clothes after his bath, and shuffled into the living room, still walking a little stiffly and uncomfortably after his procedure. In time he would get his bouncy, swaying walk back, but at the moment he was still hindered by his discomfort.  
Luca smiled at the Christmas tree, which his parents and Łukasz had decorated while he was resting in bed. The multicolored lights were bright and cheery, and the tree was adorned with ornaments that he’d been given by his family, that each held special meaning. The tree was topped with a bright, glowing star, and just below it a delicate angel that seemed to be keeping watch over Luca as his recovery progressed. Luca and his family were deeply religious and Luca was sure that his faith was, in part, what had saved him. Luca believed that God did not want to take him from his family and his loving partner, and his loyal, devoted dogs. He also felt that what had happened to him had happened for a reason, as horrible as it had been, and he was thankful to have learned his lesson. He was eternally grateful that his life had been saved again just as it had when he had hemorrhaged after labor. Luca sincerely hoped his life would never be in jeopardy again until it was his time. But Luca was okay with the idea of his time coming before he was old and sick, if it so happened that way. He just wanted to pass on peacefully whenever he was ready. Luca had been at peace with the idea of dying since he’d woken up from his risky operation but he wanted to go when the time was right and he didn’t want to suffer. He’d certainly thought he was on death’s door after that procedure and he’d been alright with that. But now that he knew he was okay, Luca did hope to live a full life.  
Luca’s eyes brightened when he took in the sight of the many presents under the tree. He’d gotten some for Łukasz of course, and his family, and his dogs- well, all that he could afford. He knew it wasn’t much but he hoped they were all meaningful.  
Most of the gifts were for Luca. His eyes watered, moved with emotion, when he saw how many there were. He knew he was so fortunate to have such an adoring family. He thought to himself that they had outdone themselves, they hadn’t had to do this, but he was so grateful and so touched. His mind went back to his earlier thoughts, about dying, and Luca hoped and prayed that it wouldn’t be soon. He couldn’t do that to his loved ones, not now.  
Luca ate carefully on Christmas Eve. He was so terrified by the very thought of accidentally overeating and bloating his belly that he hardly ate anything at all. Luca ate a small plate of plain spaghetti and cautiously sipped a glass of warm milk. His heart raced when he thought of experiencing any sign of fullness. Luca’s throat tightened and he whimpered nervously, quickly excusing himself from the table to go lie down on the couch in front of the warmness of the fireplace and the soothing sight of the Christmas tree.  
Łukasz followed worriedly after him. “Luca, what’s wrong?” he asked kindly, sitting at Luca’s side on the blue-gray sofa with its worn upholstering. He pulled the soft, fluffy burnt-orange blanket over Luca’s body and tucked it under his plump belly and thighs. He rubbed Luca’s soft shoulder and plushy, bulging hip in a gentle, soothing motion.  
“I just don’t wanna eat too much,” Luca whimpered, crying softly. “I’m not ready to die…”  
“That’s not gonna happen,” his husband said in a low, calming voice.  
Luca sobbed quietly. His body shook with his soft cries.  
“Shhh… It’s okay, Luca…” Łukasz whispered, stroking Luca’s round, tear-stained cheeks. “You’re doing great. You’re not gonna hurt yourself again. You know better now.” He kissed Luca’s head.  
Luca let out some wet sniffles, pushing his sweet little face up against his husband’s arm. He was so comforted by Łukasz's touch.  
“This has been an absolutely insane year,” Łukasz said, rubbing gently under Luca’s chubby chin. “I can’t wait for it to be over.”  
“I can’t wait either,” Luca sniffled, wiping his eyes and nose on his black shirt.  
Luca was starting to look healthy again. The rich color had returned to his smooth, tan skin and his large green eyes were bright and sparkling again. He had regained all the weight he’d lost in the hospital and his body was full and luscious again with a soft, rounded-out belly and sides. Luca was not too fat, but he was beautifully, deliciously thick and curvy.  
Łukasz slept on the couch that night with Luca in his arms. The dogs curled up on the rug beside them, ever keeping watch over Luca.  
Luca woke up a little late on Christmas morning, and was comforted to find that his husband was still holding him in his arms, although he’d been wide awake for hours prior.  
“Merry Christmas, Luca,” Łukasz said, brushing his lips against Luca’s temple with a quick kiss.  
“Merry Christmas,” Luca replied mid-yawn. He stood up slowly, his clean-shaven legs wobbling a little with some residual weakness, and stretched. His back made an audible cracking sound and he sighed with contentment.  
Luca was incredibly excited to open all the gifts that were crowding the space under the tree, but he patiently showered and brushed his teeth first. Luca sat down on the floor beside Łukasz and the two dogs with a small bowl of dry cereal in his hands. He ate slowly and delicately, then set the bowl down on the coffee table beside the TV remote and his and his husband’s shiny new iPhones.  
“I know you’re dying to see what we all got you,” Łukasz said with a gentle laugh, rubbing Luca’s shoulder. “Go ahead, you can open them.”  
“You open yours first,” Luca insisted, handing Łukasz a small, square package, a medium-sized rectangular one, and a weird shape with rounded edges, that were all, admittedly, shoddily wrapped in shiny green paper, each tied with a messily fastened red ribbon.  
“You tried,” Łukasz laughed, patting Luca’s silky hair. “It’s what’s inside that counts though, isn’t it?”  
Luca nodded, smiling, although he was a little embarrassed.  
Łukasz carefully opened the little box first, and smiled warmly at Luca when he saw what was inside. “You’re so sweet, Luca,” he said, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.  
It was a music box that Luca’s parents had always put on the antique desk in their living room at Christmastime, a small, pearly-white box with a shiny gold ribbon, that played “Silent Night” when it was wound up. Łukasz had always loved it.  
“You didn’t have to make them give this to me, Luca,” he sighed, rubbing Luca’s arm.  
“They wanted to,” Luca informed him. “They always wanted you to have it. They love you. They got you something too…” Luca reached under the far corner of the tree, by Łukasz's antique piano, and dragged out a large rectangle-shaped box that was wrapped in red and black plaid paper and tied with a sparkly red bow. The box was too heavy for Luca and he struggled to lift it, with Łukasz quickly coming to his rescue. “Don’t lift things,” he advised Luca. “You’re still weak. I don’t want you hurting yourself, okay?”  
Luca felt a little scolded but he nodded in understanding.  
“Open this one before you open the rest from me,” Luca said.  
Łukasz cautiously peeled back the paper to reveal a thick cardboard box. He opened the box slowly and let out a pleased laugh when he discovered what the gift was. “This is beautiful,” he said. “I’m going to hang this up over the fireplace.” He showed Luca what had been in the package- a large canvas print with a thick, distressed white wood frame, of himself and Luca, with Luca’s parents, taken by a family friend who was a professional photographer. It had been taken the summer they were married, a few weeks after their wedding. They were all sitting on the beach in color-coordinated white and denim outfits, all smiling radiantly with genuine happiness, with the soft glow of the early-evening sun illuminating their cheerful faces and creating a shiny luminescence on their hair. It was one of the entire family’s favorite pictures.  
“I love this,” Łukasz said softly, gazing at it with a slight watering in his eyes. “I can’t wait to thank them when they come over for dinner.”  
Luca beamed. “I’m so glad you love it.” He came up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders, clinging to him.  
Łukasz reached over his shoulder and pinched Luca’s chubby cheek affectionately. “Love you.”  
“I love you too.” Luca kissed the back of his husband’s neck. “Now open the rest from me.”  
“You’re pushy,” Łukasz teased him, grinning. He opened the odd-shaped one next. He appeared perplexed as to what it was until he’d taken all the paper off. It seemed to be a… glasses case?  
Łukasz opened the sleek black box, looking confused until he saw the contents. “Wow…”  
“Do you like it?” Luca asked him nervously. “It was kinda expensive…”  
“I do like it. And yeah, no kidding…” Łukasz said in disbelief, holding up a silver and white watch with a gold-plated dial. “I don’t even wanna know how much you paid for this… but I really do love it. Thank you.” He gave sweet little Luca another kiss.  
Luca blushed. “That was a lot of my life savings… but I wanted you to have it…”  
“You’re too sweet,” his husband said, brushing his sharp nose against Luca’s tiny, rounded one. He fastened the watch to his wrist right away.  
“It looks good on you,” Luca said with a bright smile.  
“You think so?”  
Luca nodded wholeheartedly. “There’s one more,” he said eagerly.  
Łukasz rolled his eyes at Luca playfully and picked up the package. “You know, the way you wrapped these is actually pretty cute.”  
Luca smiled shyly. “Really…?”  
He nodded. “Yeah. It kinda fits your personality.”  
They smiled warmly at each other.  
Łukasz took off the wrapping paper somewhat methodically, realizing that whatever was inside was not heavy.  
It was a photo album, and it had been custom-printed from photos Luca had on his computer. The picture on the cover was from Łukasz and Luca’s wedding day. Łukasz had his arm around Luca’s waist, gazing at him adoringly, and Luca was smiling widely, with his braces visible, and happy tears in his eyes. Luca had his hand on Łukasz's chest. Łukasz was wearing a black suit with a pale pink tie, and Luca was dressed in a white tuxedo over a black shirt with a pink bow tie. They both had pink and white roses pinned to their suits. They looked incredibly happy and so profoundly in love.  
Łukasz flipped through the album, smiling with his glasses fogging up a little. The photos were organized by time period, starting with the very first day they’d met. There were pictures from every step of their relationship, their wedding day, Luca’s pregnancy, Luca’s birthday, their vacation in the city, and the most recent ones were mostly selfies that Luca had taken of himself and Łukasz as he’d held and cared for him during his recovery.  
“I think this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen…”  
Łukasz embraced Luca tightly, holding him and peppering his little face with soft kisses. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you very much.”  
“You’re definitely the best thing that’s ever happened to me in my entire life, and I love you more than you’ll ever know,” Luca replied, pressing his face into his husband’s muscular chest.  
“I think I do know…” Łukasz whispered, stroking Luca’s neck.  
Luca was thrilled with his presents, and was very emotional once he’d opened all of them. Everything was so thoughtful and he’d gotten more stuff than he could have ever wished for. He’d gotten lots of new clothes- clothes that he would actually wear, but were a little nicer and a little more tight-fitting and shape-hugging than the ones he had now- and lots and lots of fashionable but sporty sneakers, which he collected (and he did wear them all). Aunt Bea and Uncle Marcus had gotten him another fluffy blanket, a white one with a fuzzy front and a fleece underside, with a pine tree and pinecone pattern. They’d also gotten him an incredibly soft, squishy pillow, a dark-and-light-blue gradient pattern with white stars, that had pale blue text reading “If you love me, let me sleep.”  
Łukasz had gotten so many things for Luca that it seemed like Luca was a little overwhelmed. He’d had a similar idea to Luca with the photo album, except he hadn’t exactly thought of that, and he’d had some of Luca’s favorite pictures of the two of them together, including family photos and photos of the two of them with their dogs, printed and framed for Luca to hang on the bedroom wall. The walls really hadn’t been decorated all that much since they’d moved in over a year and a half ago so it was definitely time to put up some pictures.  
Łukasz had given Luca some purple light-up drum sticks, and a brand new snare drum made of gorgeous light brown wood with a sky blue stripe around it. Luca cried when he opened it, overcome by its beauty.  
The next thing Luca opened was a bracelet, made of braided black leather. Luca immediately knew what it was and cried once again. Luca had chosen not to wear a wedding ring because he didn’t like having things around his fingers- partially because it made his chubby fingers swell and feel constricted, and partly because it bothered his hands when he played the drums. Luca didn’t like things on his head either, so he refused to wear any type of hat, even when it was freezing outside. Luca had a lot of sensory issues.  
Łukasz had a wedding ring though, and it was made of black metal. He had promised Luca a bracelet to wear instead of a ring. Łukasz had been waiting for the right opportunity to give it to him and figured Christmas was probably the best time, outside of their anniversary, which hadn’t been too much fun this past year because Luca had been hugely, uncomfortably pregnant and terribly exhausted.  
Luca put the bracelet on right away. “Thank you, Łukasz,” he said sweetly, kissing his husband’s lips. “I’ll never take it off.”  
Łukasz smiled. He ran his hand across Luca’s soft hair.  
Luca opened the rest of his presents quickly, tearing off the paper excitedly, like a young child. He got a special insulated mug for his warm, soothing tea that he’d been drinking since he’d injured his stomach. He’d also received custom-made small sculptures of his two dogs, a fluffy plush cat and puppy to cuddle with at night, and a digital clock, that was rectangular and had rounded edges, and was made of teak wood and had a display screen that was invisible except for the time.  
There were still a few more to open though, and Luca loved them as well once he saw what they were. A turquoise-blue laptop case with various breeds of dogs drawn all over it, a 90-watt speaker system to put in the bedroom so he could listen to his music without having to jam headphones into his hearing aids, a pale pink sweatshirt with the outline of a drum kit printed on it, and finally, a little live tree in a black and gold square flower pot.  
Luca cried tears of joy and gratitude. “Thank you,” he breathed, crawling into his husband’s lap. “I don’t know if you’ll ever realize how much this all means to me… How much you mean to me…”  
“I do know,” Łukasz whispered back, kissing Luca’s head. He cradled Luca in his arms, holding him tight against his chest. “I hope you realize how much you mean to me too.”  
“I do…” Luca said in a calm, hushed voice, letting himself melt into his husband’s loving arms.

Luca ate enough to sustain himself at Christmas dinner, but he didn’t even come close to overdoing it. His stomach had grown ever so slightly with his meal, which panicked him, but his parents and Łukasz all insisted that he would be okay.  
After dinner, and after the gathering had come to an end, Luca slipped under his sheets, breathing a little shakily with anxiety. He felt his ever-so-slightly bulging belly over and over, checking to make sure it wasn’t going to expand any more. His throat felt tight and his chest heaved a little with each trembling breath.  
Łukasz found him, and realized right away that Luca was feeling panicked. “You’re not gonna burst your stomach, Luca,” he said, gently caressing Luca’s belly. “You didn’t eat too much. It’s normal to bloat a little after a big meal. You’re not gonna explode.”  
Luca whimpered pitifully.  
Luca was plump with fat, not with an excess of food. But he was having trouble differentiating between what was his normal round shape and what was bloat. He felt a bit dizzy.  
“Let me feel your belly,” Łukasz said gently, getting up on the bed beside Luca. Luca nodded, and Łukasz lay him on his back and felt the tiny bulge, not the least bit worried. Luca was not in danger of another rupture. He was just loaded with gas. Luca had probably eaten too many hot peppers.  
Łukasz pushed down slightly on Luca’s belly, and to both of their utter shock, Luca expelled the biggest, longest burp either of them had ever heard.  
“Better?” Łukasz asked him, laughing.  
“Yup…” Luca said, his lips twitching into a little smile. “That was a BIG burp!”  
“You were just gassy, I guess,” Łukasz said to him. “That burp was probably trapped in your belly and that was what was making you bloat. Look, you’re not even swollen anymore.” He patted Luca’s fluffy stomach, which was no longer sticking out.  
Luca breathed a big sigh of relief. “I’m still gonna be more careful next time.”


	11. 11

Luca had lost track of time a little bit by the time it was New Year’s Eve. He almost forgot what day it was and was somewhat surprised that the year was already coming to an end. Luca had been able to resume his walks, but they were very, very short and slow, since he was still slightly uncomfortable from his surgery.  
Since Luca didn’t like to drink, Łukasz had planned a quiet New Year’s Eve for the two of them. He wanted to snuggle up with Luca and have some non-alcoholic mixed drinks and listen to music. Luca loved the idea.  
Luca and Łukasz were cuddling on the couch, curled up under Luca’s favorite orange blanket. Łukasz was holding Luca’s head close to his chest and kissing him. Although there was loud electronic music playing, Luca was falling asleep with a sweet little smile on his face.  
Łukasz had mixed some alcohol-free drinks made with lemonade, Ginger Ale, lemon-lime sparkling water, and a lime-flavored drink mix, with lemon wedges on the rims of the glasses. The two of them sipped them slowly as they relaxed together.  
Both of them were starting to fall asleep when they were startled by the sound of the doorbell.  
“Who is that?” Łukasz wondered out loud. “It’s almost midnight.”  
Luca yawned, blinking. “Don’t know. But maybe we should go see.” He and his husband got up tiredly from the couch and went to see who was at the door.  
“Surprise!” Davina greeted Łukasz and Luca, giving them both a big hug. Boris and Cam were standing a few feet behind her. “We have a late Christmas present for you guys… I wanted to give it to you on Christmas but we were all with our families. I figured New Year’s was also a good time.”  
“Oh,” Łukasz said, a little shocked and unsure of how to respond. “Well, I’m definitely surprised…”  
“What’s the surprise?” Luca asked inquisitively, peering around the corners of the door.  
“You might wanna put your coats on for this one,” Cam told Luca and Łukasz.  
“Okay, I really have no idea what you guys are up to this time,” Łukasz said with a soft laugh. “C’mon, Luca.” He took his coat out of the closet in the front hallway and put it on, then took Luca’s coat out and slipped it over his husband’s shoulders, pulling it closed around his plump belly and waist and zipping it up.  
Luca smiled lovingly and followed his husband out the front door, the dogs at their heels.  
“What could possibly be out here in the-”  
Łukasz's question was cut short when he saw a gigantic mound of blue wrapping paper sitting on the side of the road beside the driveway, with a huge, shiny red bow tied around it.  
“What is that?!” Luca gasped.  
“Go on, unwrap it, you guys,” Boris urged them, motioning to the giant package.  
Luca didn’t waste a second tearing into the wrapping paper. Łukasz helped him. Within a few seconds, bright orange paint was visible, and another tear into the side of the paper revealed the handle to a car door.  
“You guys got me a car?!” Łukasz gasped. He and Luca ripped the rest of the paper off and discovered a brand-new, bright orange BMW. “Guys…”  
“Merry Christmas!” Davina exclaimed with a bright smile. “It’s for you and Luca, by the way.”  
Luca laughed, a little embarrassed. His face flushed. “Uh… I can’t drive… I don’t even know how…”  
“Wanna learn?” Łukasz asked him.  
Luca shook his head. “Um, no thank you. I’m all set.”  
Łukasz smiled at him, patting him on the back gently. He turned to his friends. “Thank you guys so, so much. I don’t know exactly what I’m gonna do with two cars, but I guess now I have different options. Thank you. I hoped you guys all liked the gifts I sent you too.”  
They all tried to talk at once, saying they did like their gifts, and that they were very happy to give Łukasz the car.  
“I hope you two really enjoy your new ride,” Cam said. Boris and Davina nodded, smiling.  
“How could you guys even afford that? You didn’t need to do this…” Łukasz was still in disbelief. “I don’t know how to thank all of you. This means a lot. Again, thank you.”  
Łukasz's friends all responded by hugging him and Luca.  
“We love you,” Davina told them. She hugged the two of them tighter.  
“We love you guys too.” Łukasz held his friends close, burying his face in Luca’s hair. “Thank you.”


	12. 12

Luca was slowly but surely getting back to being able to go for long walks again with his dogs. He had gotten his lively, bouncy walk back, and was no longer experiencing pain from his stomach surgery. He had put on some weight due to being mostly sedentary after his operation but he was maintaining it now and not gaining any more. Luca was looking a little thicker in the belly, sides and hips, but it only made him more delicious to look at, especially for Łukasz.  
“Hey, Chunky,” Łukasz teased affectionately, grasping Luca by the hips and rolling him over in bed when the two of them woke up in the morning.  
Luca giggled, flopping on his back and exposing his plump and squishy belly.  
His husband tickled him, working his fingers into Luca’s soft little rolls. “You’re too cute, Luca…”  
“My belly is fat,” Luca said, squeezing the fat together on his stomach. He jiggled it.  
“Ah, you’re so sexy,” Łukasz told him. He kissed Luca’s belly. “You’re so round and soft…” He planted a few more kisses on Luca’s soft, fluffy middle. “Ohh, Luca… I just wanna love that fat belly… You’re sooo nice and plump…” He ran his hands up and down Luca’s fat thighs. “You’re so juicy, Luca…”  
“I’m nice and fat,” Luca said, playing with his belly. “And I’m only getting fatter… and juicier…” Luca let out a moan, feeling very aroused. “You want some of this jelly?” Luca patted his plump little belly, making the loose skin jiggle.  
Łukasz climbed on top of Luca and began kissing him from his belly to the base of his neck. Luca moaned loudly, thoroughly enjoying it.  
“Ohhh, yes…” Luca moaned. “Please, fuck me…”  
His husband was a little surprised. “Really…? You want me to, Luca?”  
“Yes, please…” Luca groaned, rubbing his plump thighs against each other. “Ooooh…”  
Łukasz stripped out of his boxers and began to slip Luca’s shirt off, kissing him on his round belly. He grasped Luca’s huge hips and tugged his pajama bottoms and underwear off, sliding them down his thick legs and tossing them gently onto the carpet. He slid himself into Luca’s vaginal opening, which was still a little wide from giving birth.  
“Make me pregnant…” Luca moaned. “Help me get big and fat… Make me so pregnant that I can’t even lie down…” Luca still had an IUD, and couldn’t get pregnant even if both of them tried, but Luca’s fantasies about going through another huge pregnancy were making him wet. “Ohhh, make my belly so pregnant that I can barely waddle… Make me gain 300 pounds of big pregnant belly… Put six huge babies in me… Ooooooooh…!”  
Łukasz continued to kiss Luca’s neck and chest as they went through about a half-hour of sweaty, intense sex. They both finished at the same time, moaning loudly.   
Panting, Luca curled up on his side of the bed, exhausted. “Ooooh, that was good…!” he breathed, gasping to catch his breath. “Oooooh, oh my God…”  
“You liked that, huh?” Łukasz said, rolling Luca over and tickling his soft little belly.  
Luca giggled, still panting. “Ooooh, it was so good… Ohhh… That was so good, we hadn’t done it in sooo long…”  
“Do you actually want me to make you big and fat and pregnant again someday?”  
“In all honesty, I know I’ll never be ready for a baby,” Luca sighed. “But if you wanted to help me fantasize about getting me big and fat and pregnant… and I mean enormous… Like, twice the size I was with quadruplets... and we didn’t have to actually have babies and I wouldn’t have to go into labor ever again… I wouldn’t object.” Luca smiled.  
Łukasz rubbed Luca’s belly playfully. “How big would you wanna be?”  
“Like I said, I don’t even wanna be able to lie down,” Luca told him. “I wanna be able to go for walks but I wanna be really slow and uncomfortable. I wanna be almost 500 pounds of pregnant belly and not able to fit into any clothes at all. I wanna be so big and pregnant that all I can do to sleep is sit up in bed with my legs wide open and my belly spreading out in between them. I don’t wanna be able to bend over or reach my feet. I wanna waddle sooo slowly with my belly weighing me down. I want my tits to explode out of my bra and constantly leak milk and I wanna drink my breastmilk until I’m stuffed and my belly is making splashing sounds when I move. I wanna eat and eat and EAT until I’m so big and overflowing that I can’t move and I have to sit there on the floor enormous and in shock. Then I wanna burp and hiccup so much that I can barely talk. And I wanna be so overdue that all I can do at all is sit in bed and eat and grow my belly until it’s so enormous that I can’t even move my body.” Luca moaned. “Oooooh, I wish I could get so pregnant that I’m the biggest, fattest pregnant person that ever existed.”  
Łukasz laughed a little, massaging Luca’s chubby belly. “I guess you fantasize about this a lot, huh?”  
“Maybe…” Luca giggled, turning a little red. He snuggled into his husband’s arms. “I don’t want a baby. But I do want to have sex sometimes.”  
“That can be arranged,” Łukasz said, kissing him.

Luca had let himself get a little bigger by the end of January. It wasn’t too noticeable, unless someone were to look very closely at his hips, legs, backside, face, and belly. The thing that had grown the most noticeably was his arms. Luca’s arms were fat and loose, and his shirts fit them snugly, with his soft arm fat squeezing out of his sleeves. His belly had gotten a little bit larger as well, with a slightly rounder shape and more of a bulge out over the waist of his pants. Luca had gotten beautifully big.   
“You look so beautiful,” Łukasz said softly, running his hands up and down Luca’s sides while Luca stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom, in just his binder and underwear. “You’re so soft…”  
Luca’s body shuddered a little with pleasure. “I’m glad you like it,” he said. “I didn’t know if you’d want me to get any bigger…”  
“You’re fine,” Łukasz assured him, kissing his shoulder and tugging at the strap of his binder slightly. “I’ll take that back, Luca. You’re more than fine. You’re perfect.”  
Luca blushed underneath his tan skin. “Awwww…” He folded his arms over his plush, jellylike belly, looking shy. He rubbed his foot against his husband’s ankle.  
“Don’t give me that cuteness, you’re gonna melt my heart,” Łukasz sighed, cupping Luca’s round face in his hands and squishing his chubby cheeks. “Aww, you’re too much, Luca…”  
Luca let out a little purr and nuzzled his husband’s cheek with his cute nose.  
“I love you, baby,” Łukasz said to him. He kissed Luca’s forehead tenderly.  
“I love you too.” Luca snuggled up to him, pressing his fat belly against his husband’s body. Łukasz was enraptured with the softness.  
“Let’s weigh you,” Łukasz said, giving Luca’s belly a bit of a tickle. “We wanna make sure you’re not getting unhealthy, right?”  
Luca nodded. “I wanna stay at a nice healthy weight. Big but not too big.”  
Łukasz patted Luca’s sides, making the soft, loose skin jiggle. “You don’t look like you’re too big to me. Just full of jelly. How do you get so soft and squishy without getting enormous?”  
Luca blushed. “I’m just fat and loose from having babies,” he said softly. “This is what giving birth to four babies does to your body…” He squished his belly. “I’m never gonna look the way I did before I got pregnant.”  
“If you want me to be completely honest, I kinda prefer you this way,” Łukasz said. He bent down and kissed Luca’s belly, feeling the soft fat cave in a little. “So big and so beautiful.”  
The two of them went into the bathroom and Luca stepped on the scale, holding his breath with slight anxiety. “I hope I don’t weigh too much…”  
The scale beeped, and Luca heaved a sigh and looked down.  
“Two hundred and seventeen pounds,” Łukasz read off of the scale, rubbing Luca’s belly. “Not bad. You’re probably only about fifty pounds overweight. I know that sounds like a lot, but it’s not. Maybe a little obese, but you definitely don’t look it. You look perfectly plump and curvy.”  
Luca gave a perky smile, raising one arched eyebrow.  
“Beautiful,” his husband said, kissing him. He took Luca’s hands in his and held them. “You’re so, so beautiful…” He stroked Luca’s hips. “Oh, Luca…”  
Luca let out a little moan, his head rolling to the side slightly as Łukasz kissed his neck. The two of them had their hands all over each other as Łukasz moved Luca gently toward the shower, sitting him down in the bathtub and climbing on top of him.  
“Ohhhh…” Luca moaned softly as Łukasz began to slip him out of his binder and underwear. “I don’t wanna have sex… Just rub me…”  
“Alright, Luca,” Łukasz said with a quick kiss to his shoulder. He gently massaged Luca’s breasts, belly, sides, hips, ass, and thighs.  
Luca moaned.  
“I’m getting you worked up, huh?” Łukasz said, kissing Luca on the lips.  
“Mmhmm… Ohhhh…” Luca groaned with pleasure. His vagina was pulsating as Łukasz reached down into Luca’s crotch and began to rub it.  
Luca exploded into an orgasm, moaning extremely loudly and gasping as he lay his head back against the wall of the shower. He closed his eyes, exhausted and pleasured. “Ooooh, that felt good!”  
“I’m glad it did, Luca,” Łukasz said, kissing Luca’s sweaty forehead. “I came a little too. Now let’s actually take a shower.” He laughed.  
Luca giggled. “Good idea, ‘cause I feel all gross now. I’m all sweaty and stinky. And…” He wrinkled his nose and grimaced, his eyes blinking quickly. “Wow, I really smell like pussy.”  
Łukasz laughed gently. He messed up Luca’s soft hair. “Take a shower with me, silly.”  
Łukasz washed Luca thoroughly in the shower. He took extra care with Luca’s wet crotch and sweaty armpits. “Let’s make sure you’re not stinky anymore,” he said, kissing Luca between his breasts, then taking them in his hands and gently squishing them.  
“Feels good,” Luca sighed, closing his eyes. He had already gotten all the arousal out of his system though.   
“Are we nice and clean?” Łukasz said to Luca. He sniffed Luca’s neck. “Yup. All clean.” He rinsed the last of the shampoo out of Luca’s hair and shut off the water.  
Łukasz got Luca out of the shower and toweled him off, starting with his hair. “You smell so good,” he said, kissing him.  
Luca smiled cheerfully. He loved being taken care of. He was especially loving the feeling of Łukasz rubbing him down with the towel. “Oooh…” Luca shuddered.  
“Almost dry,” Łukasz said to him. He rubbed the towel against Luca’s belly and smiled adoringly as it jiggled.  
Luca smiled again. “I’m so big and fat…”  
“You’re not big and fat, Luca,” Łukasz sighed. “You’re soft and sweet.” He embraced Luca, their naked bodies pressing into each other. Łukasz thought Luca’s soft fat felt so good against his skin. “You’re so perfect...”


End file.
